Scars of heart
by joh chan
Summary: Um casamento arranjado os uniu, mas não era ruim para ela, ela o amava do fundo do coração, mas isso não bastava para ele, já que coração era algo que ele não possuía... Depois de tanto sofrer é hora de seguir a própria vida, mas que surpresas essa decisão pode gerar no frio e insensível youkai Mereceria ele perdão?
1. Capítulo 1: Dor

Para aqueles que acompanham RAZÕES E EMOÇÕES, a fic ainda é um projeto que pretendo concluir, mas estou num pequeno grande bloqueio, tenho o cap segunte quase pronto, mas não sei bem como chegar lá :/

Quanto a essa fic...

A ideia surgiu do nada e de repente não consegui parar de pensar então decidi postar, as postagens serão 1x por semana e não fiquem com muita raiva da kag, ela é uma personagem que nesse inicio dá RAIVA MSM, a partir do prox cap as coisas vão mudar, o sesshy não é bonzinho, é um fdp msm q com o tempo vai mudando...

espero q gostem e essa fic deve ser curtinha, acho q não vai passar de 10 caps ;)

bjs e espero que gostem

**x~~x~x~x~~x~x~x**

_Talvez tenhamos começado de jeito errado, ele não me amava, acho que nunca me amou... fui apenas uma 'obrigação' imposta por nossos pais, acho que nosso fim era mais que previsível, apenas EU a 'tola apaixonada' pelo príncipe encantado que não tinha percebido... ou melhor; que não queria acreditar a verdade e se sujeitava a ele com um devoção, que definitivamente não merecia_

_Mas o que deveria fazer? Me apaixonei perdidamente pelo 'príncipe de gelo', frio, sem coração e, o que muitAs diziam, sem alma._

_Vinda de uma família rica, nada mais natural que um casamento arranjado com um herdeiro de uma poderosa família do japão, com essa ideologia a união entre Higurashi e Taisho deu inicio, não passaria de um acordo comercial, mas aos olhos do resto do mundo, seria a união de um casal apaixonado, como num conto de fadas a verdadeira bela e a fera_

_A principio detestei a idéia do matrimônio, uma garota de meros 17 anos, mas ao me deparar com seus olhos dourados como o ouro, algo mudou. Me apaixonei por ele!_

_Não sou estonteante, mas me acho bonita, tamanho mediano, olhos azuis, uma leve franja, cabelo castanho comprido e ondulados, mas o uso sempre num coque, para dar o "ar de mulher casada", seios fartos, quadril largo, cintura fina, mas isso parece não bastar para ele, dormimos na mesma cama, temos noites quentes de amor, mas mesmo assim somos distantes, tento agradá-lo, mas ele nunca deixa-me aproximar realmente..._

_Fui uma tola por amá-lo, por achar que o faria se apaixonar por mim, ainda mais quando sabia das suas escapadas e fechava os olhos evitando a realidade..._

Como todas as manhãs, Sesshoumaru acordou e se dirigiu ao banheiro enquanto Kagome já havia descido para esperá-lo à mesa para tomar o café da manhã.

– Bom dia! – Kagome disse alegre para Sesshoumaru

– Bom dia – disse num tom casual se sentando e servindo-se de uma xícara de café

– Quer um suco, uma torrada, quem sabe um... – Kagome tentou um dialogo

– Não tenho tempo e o café é mais que suficiente

– Não devia tomar só isso, um pão – Kagome disse já pegando o pão e já passando manteiga

– Não há necessidade disso, eu já vou! – ele se levantou da mesa sério – não me espere acordada

– Ah, Sesshoumaru! – ele parou e olhou para a mulher vestida com o robe cor de rosa – vo...você vem almoçar a...

– Como algo por lá

Ele seguiu para a empresa deixando-a só. Ela decidiu ir se trocar e ir visitar Sango na escolinha

Sango era uma grande amiga de Kagome, era uma grande confidente e sempre a aconselhou a se separar, mas Kagome tinha certeza que o mudaria, ela dizia que em 1 ano eles estariam felizes, infelizmente mesmo com pouco mais um e as coisas ainda estavam nas mesmas

– Por que insiste nisso, Kagome? Você não é feliz e isso foi uma idéia absurda dos pais de vocês, separem-se, vivam suas vidas e deixem a fusão

– Se nos separarmos vai criar um disputa entre os acionistas, o valor das ações pode diminuir e os outros parentes das famílias, por exemplo, da Higurashi, achar ruim ter um Taisho no comando

– Sesshoumaru pode ser um canalha como marido, mas é um excelente empresário, isso é indiscutível, vão se contentar , mas se a questão for a senhora... – disse olhando inquisidora para Kagome

– Ainda seremos muito felizes – disse com convicção, mas ela mesma duvidava – E como estão as coisas na escola?

– Nada bem, perdi a professora de biologia do ensino médio, o novo "possível" sócio vem fazer uma visita próxima semana e está tudo o mais profundo caos – disse chorosa, mas uma luz veio a sua mente – Kagome...

– Conheço esse olhar e não vem nada de bom...

– Você tem conhecimento para ser professora e...

– nem vem, nem cheguei a terminar a faculdade de biologia

– Mas é capaz, a conheço! E só não terminou por insistência dos seus pais – era verdade, faltando 2 anos para terminar, seu pai disse que não teria utilidade tal perda de tempo, já que ela logo estaria casada e em breve seria mãe – ao menos pense a respeito – fez cara de chorosa – E não se esqueça que amanhã será a festa

– Como se pudesse esquecer

Ela entrou na limusine e pensou em chamar Sesshoumaru para almoçar, já que não tomara café da manhã

– Oi Sesshoumaru... é que estou perto da empresa e pensei em passar aí para almoçarmos juntos

– Já disse que não posso, tem muitas coisas pendentes, depois nos falamos

– Ah... sim, eu... – antes que ela terminasse ele desligara o telefone

Uma lagrima solitária desceu pela faça da mulher, o motorista sendo um youkai sentiu o cheiro de água salgada

– A senhora está bem?

– Não é nada, pode ir direto para casa – depois disso ficou admirando o vidro da janela, mas seu peito estava comprimido

A noite quando Sesshoumaru chegara ela inda estava acordada

– Olá – ela disse vestindo um vestido floral com mangas compridas e indo até o meio da coxa, e o cabelo preso num coque – achei que pudesse chegar mais cedo, então pedi que lhe preparassem a sua comida favorita, estrogonofe de carne e um arroz bem temperado

– Estou sem fome, mas sinta-se a vontade para comer, se é que não comeu ainda

Era verdade, ela ainda não tinha jantado a espera dele, mas ela não suportava o cheiro daquela comida, não entendia como ele conseguia engolir aquilo, o cheiro era marcante, o sabor era forte, aquele tipo de comida não lhe agradava de jeito nenhum, mas se ele jantasse ao seu lado ela não reclamaria

Ele passou direto sem lhe dirigir mais nenhuma palavra, ela foi até a cozinha encontrando com Kaede, esta tentou lhe oferecer algo para comer, mas ela só aceitou um copo de leite. Ao chegar no quarto ele já estava no banho, a camiseta branca jogada sobre a cama, ela a pegou e viu uma marca de batom vermelho na parte de trás da gola, uma lágrima rolou silenciosa pela face da mulher

Ele saiu do banho e olho-a, seus olhos estavam suplicantes, por um momento ela viu culpa neles, mas foi um breve momento, pois a mulher não suportava olhá-lo

– O que foi? – ele perguntou a primeira vez no dia, tentando um diálogo

– Na-nada, ah... amanhã vai ser o festa da Sango e o Miroku e eu achei que poderiámos

– Não poderei ir – disse firme

– Como? Você tinha dito...

– Sei o que disse, mas o contrato da Conaltec está em risco, vou ter que analisar os documentos pessoalmente, mas pode ir se quiser

Disse antes de se deitar, de costas para o lado da Kagome

– Entendo... – não passou de um sussurro

A noite havia chegado e festa estava perfeita, Sango era amiga de Kagome e Miroku, seu marido, um grande amigo da família Taisho. Kagome usava um vestido vinho tomara que caia e o cabelo preso num coque com alguns fios soltos

– Inuyasha!

– Cunhadinha, linda – disse a abraçando assim que ela chegou até eles

Inuyasha e Bankotsu estavam conversando quando ela chegou

– Que bom que puderam vir, Miroku ficará muito feliz, já falaram com ele?

– está deslumbrante Kagome, falamos com ele há pouco, está super animado com a nova filial que abrirá no centro, que ELE, por sinal administrará e os novos contratos, muitos por sinal

– Que boa noticia, pelo menos se não der certo não terá grandes perdas pela Conaltec , Sesshoumaru está muito focado nesse

– hãn? O contrato já foi fechado há uma semana – Inuyasha disse sem pensar, sendo pego pelo olhar surpreso de Kagome e recebendo uma cotevelada de Bankotsu, ele então se tocou – quer dizer...

– Ah, não, acho que eu que entendi errado

Kagome então bebeu a taça de champagne e se retirou dali, sendo, surpreendentemente, capaz de escutar o sussurro do cunhado

– _imbecil_

Kagome estava acordada quando ele chegou ao quarto, um forte cheiro doce invadiu o lugar, o cheiro a fez revirar o estômago, Sesshoumaru não falou com ela, entrou direto no banheiro tomando uma chuveirada, mas quando saiu ela ainda era capaz de sentir aquele aroma enjoativo quando ele se deitou ao seu lado, ela sentia o gosto do champagne na garganta, sentia a cabeça girar e era como se seus sentidos estivessem mais apurados para aquele maldito cheiro. Ela não agüentou e se levantou, vestiu o robe amarrando-o fortemente a cintura

– Aonde vai? – ele disse surpreendendo-a

Ela olhou para ele antes de responder

– Estou sem sono, vou tomar um copo de leite

Se retirou de lá, desceu até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e retirou o leite colocando-o num copo, ela tomou um só gole, não agüentou e correu para o banheiro mais próximo pondo todo o alimento da noite para fora, as lágrimas caiam fortemente agora, ela se sentia vazia, desamparada e só, o desespero tomava o controle dela, ELA O AMAVA! Nunca sentira algo tão forte quanto o que sentia por ele, mas... então por que tinha que ser assim, por que ele a fazia sofrer se tudo que ela queria era fazê-lo feliz?

Ela não conseguia parar, por mais que achasse que já não havia comida em seu estômago, os episódios de vômito não cessavam, as lágrimas caiam e ela não conseguia impedir, a dor dilacerava seu ser. Ela sabia a verdade, sabia as mentiras, mas tentava negar a seu coração a verdade, tentava poupá-lo da dor que ele já sentia, mas agora não poderia deixar que as coisas ficassem assim, teria que dar um basta, já não agüentava mais, já não adiantava mais.

**x~x~~x~x~~xx**

Se chegou até aqui, deixe sua critica


	2. Capítulo 2: Rumos a Seguir

Como prometido, novo cap

Vou tentar ficar postando aos fds

espero que gostem!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sesshoumaru acordou e como sempre a esposa não estava mais ao seu lado, tomou banho se vestiu, e desceu as escadas para o desjejum, qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir falta de alguém naquela mesa?

– Kaede!

– Sim Sr. Sesshoumaru? – a mulher que acabara de por a mesa olhou intrigada para ele

Após um momento de reflexão, ele percebeu que não valia a pena se importar, ela nunca fez falta antes, por que faria agora?

– Não é nada, pode ir

Bem, era aquilo que ele sempre queria, um café da manhã sossegado, sem ter alguém dizendo para comer mais pão, ou colocar menos açúcar ou importuná-lo com a hora que ele chegaria, mas então por que de repente aquilo parecia tão errado, tão... vazio? Por algum motivo seu instinto youkai estava alerta, ele só não entendia o quê poderia ser

– _Ela estava diferente – _disse a ferainterior

– "O que isso importa, apenas me poupa de uma conversa desnecessária"– disse internamente, bebeu o café e saiu sem se importar com o instinto que tentava alerta a mudança no ar

Kaede foi até a sala qual foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com Kagome encolhida no sofá, vestindo apenas o robe para protegê-la do frio. Ao perceber o barulho que a mulher fez para entrar no cômodo, ela abriu os olhos

– Sra Kagome!

– Ah... bom dia Kaede – disse se espreguiçando e levantando do sofá

– O que a senhora faz aqui, passou a noite aqui?

– Vim assistir TV e acabei pegando no sono

Depois do mal estar que sentira ela deitou-se no sofá e deixou que o sono viesse ainda chorando ela, enfim, conseguiu dormir

– O senhor...

– Que horas são? – Kagome cortou rapidamente Kaede, que estranhou a ação de Kagome, mas nada disse

– São 8 horas e o... o senhor Taisho já saiu

– Entendo... – falou um tanto distante ignorando o olhar que Kaede – irei sair, peça para que preparem o _meu_ carro e pode recolher a mesa do café, não tenho fome

– Não comerá nada? Sair em jejum não faz bem – aquilo era novidade, Kagome era a maior defensora de um bom café da manhã, o dia estava muito estranho paro o gosto de Kaede, mas ela sendo só uma empregada não comentaria a vida dos patrões

– Está tudo bem, uma vez não vai me matar

Disse parecendo cansada, o que a empregada atribuiu ao fato da patroa ter dormido no sofá, mas sabia que algo estava errado com Kagome, se perguntara se teria acontecido algo entre os patrões na noite anterior. Kaede podia ser única empregada humana dali, mas era perfeitamente ciente do que se passava com eles, sabia do sofrimento da mulher e sabia que não seria diferente, já que conhecia bem Sesshoumaru e conhecia sua atitude com as mulheres, só esperava que mudasse depois do casamento. Kagome se esforçou todos os dias para fazê-lo mudar, só não sabia se ela conseguiria

– "Este casamento começou errado, o ódio que o mestre sente pelos humanos só trairia sofrimento para Kagome" - pensava Kaede em silencio

Momentos depois Kagome desceu com uma blusa preta com finas alças, uma calça jeans que demarcava bem o corpo e uma sandália com um pequeno saltinho, os cabelos estavam meio úmidos dando-lhes uma ondulação maior

– Não quer mesmo comer nada? – Kaede arriscou novamente

– Não, pode retirar a mesa, como alguma coisa depois com Sango, quanto ao almoço... Não precisa fazer nada, não pretendo almoçar em casa hoje e duvido muito que _ele_ venha, então, não se preocupe com nada. Se ele aparecer e falar alguma coisa diga-lhe que foram ordens minhas, até mais Kaede

Ao sair da mansão lá estava o seu Pajero prata e o motorista a sua espera

– Tire o dia de folga Toutossai, hoje quero sair sozinha, vá conversar com Kaede, como umas bolachas e fique de olho no colesterol – disse sorrindo e pegando as chaves do carro para surpresa do homem

Vista-se adequadamente, espere seu esposo para o café, cabelos perfeitamente alinhados, comporte-se como uma dama, use vestido, saias, não sair desacompanhada. Como era tola por acreditar em tudo isso, primeiro o casamento, depois a interferência de seus pais na sua vida... _ele_ nunca pediu que ela largasse a faculdade, na verdade ela se perguntava se ele sabia que ela cursava. Eles se conhecerão quando ela tinha 17 anos e soube da história do casamento, mas se apaixonou por ele e faria de tudo para conquistá-lo, ele viajava para assumir os negócios da família, tinha 21 na época, e ela se preparava para ser a esposa perfeita, ela terminou o colégio, iniciou a faculdade de biologia, mas por insistência dos pais a trancou para se casar com ele aos 20 anos de idade, um ano depois viu como foi burrice.

Bem... ela não desperdiçaria mais a vida numa vida falsa, era hora de voltar a ser Kagome e não mais a Sra Taisho.

Já passava do meio dia quando ela foi até escola de Sango, tinha que começar com algo que ocupasse seu dia.

– Bom dia Kagome, a que devo a surpresa? – Sango estranhou, já que ela sempre ligava antes de uma visita

– Apenas uma coisa: eu aceito! Se é que a proposta ainda está de pé...

– Proposta?

– A nova professora de biologia?

A luz iluminou o olhar de Sango e mal conseguiu conter a alegria de ouvir o que amiga dizia, pulando em seus braços animada

– Você acaba de salvar a minha vida

– Você que salvou a minha, cubro as turma da manhã, mas só posso ficar segunda e terça a tarde

– Por quê? – kagome mostrou um papel para a amiga – isso é o que imagino que é?

– Sango, você é a diretora dessa escola, se não entender o que diz aí, vou avisar os pais sobre o grau de instrução da lunática da diretora – Sango fez uma cara brava, que Kagome ignorou abrindo um sorriso – como o semestre apenas começou, não tive problemas para reabrir minha matricula, volto amanhã mesmo para a faculdade

E as duas se abraçaram animadas

Quando Sesshoumaru chegou no escritório foi recebido pela secretária, uma youkai de olhos vermelhos, que abusava de saias curtas e decotes avantajados, Kagome não tinha os seios fartos como os dela, mas ela nunca precisou usar desses artifícios para se fazer bonita.

– "mas que droga, isso não é hora de ficar pensando tolices"

– Bom dia Sr Taisho – disse com tom sedutor

– Bom dia Kagura, não passe nenhuma ligação para meu escritório, não importando quem seja

– Sim senhor – disse abrindo um sorriso

Kagura era eficiente, inteligente, tinha uma queda por ele e era perigosa, mas isso não importava, enquanto ela fizesse seu trabalho seria útil, mas ele agradeceria se ela não usasse um perfume tão doce, aquilo afetava muito seu sensível olfato

Ele entrou na sala, fechou a porta e começou a analisar os papeis sobre a mesa, mas a mente dele começou a vagar na noite anterior. Ele havia passado com Kagura, precisava extravasar toda a frustração daquela semana

Mas o que o atormentava era sua fera interior, era estranho não deixá-lo em paz nesta manhã por causa da _esposinha, _ela estava estranha quando ele chegou e a forma brusca que deixou o quarto chamou **sua** atenção. Sua besta interior nunca havia dado sinal, exceto em momento de fúria descontrolada , mas reagir por causa da humana? Ele admitia que sua fera interior sentia desejo pela miko, mas era só isso, desejo!

Momentos depois ele podia ouvir o barulho de sua secretária no corredor

_– O Sr Taisho não quer ser incomodado_

_– Sai da minha frente antes que passe por cima de você _

Inuyasha enfim adentrou o escritório com a youkai furiosa atrás dele, Sesshoumaru tiroua atenção dos papeis e direcionou a ele

– Deixe-nos Kagura

– Mas... – ela não precisou continuar ao se deparar com o olhar do chefe

– O que quer? – Sesshoumaru começou

– Quem você pensa que é para tratar Kagome assim? Analisando o contrato da Conaltec? Que desculpa é essa? Ontem ela ficou a noite toda triste num canto do salão da festa de Miroku que VOCÊ deveria ter comparecido, estar ao lado dela!

Sesshoumaru se perguntava se o idiota do seu irmão não teria falado sobre o contrato com Kagome, isso explicaria o estranho comportamento, mas ela não disse nada.

– Agora me deixou em duvida, _maninho_, veio aqui para me alertar sobre 'desculpas' melhores ou questionar a forma como trato _minha _mulher? – havia um tom de deboche na voz de Sesshoumaru e só serviu para irritar mais ainda o hanyou na sua frente

Ele se inclinou mais confortável na grande cadeira pondo as duas mãos ao redor do pescoço tentando relaxar

– Estou avisando Sesshoumaru, Kagome é uma boa garota e não merece o que está fazendo com ela, pare ou...

– Ou o que? Se queria ter evitado devia tê-lo feito no inicio, quando toda essa palhaçada começou! Sente pena dela? Pois, então devia ter se casado com ela! – Sesshoumaru se ergueu da cadeira de sobressalto socando a mesa – Não me venha com lição de moral, fui EU quem casou com a miko, se sofre por ela devia ter aceitado e não jogado a responsabilidade para mim, enquanto você viva seu casinho de amor com Kikyou!

– Você é o marido dela, respeite-a ao menos, ou você acha que ela se sujeitará a você a vida toda?

– Não há sentimento nesse casamento, é apenas um acordo comercial – disse estreitando o olhar

– Me pergunto se você é um masoquista miserável ou apenas um estúpido arrogante – disse calmamente com amargura na voz se retirando da sala

– "Os sentimentos daquela humana maldita não importam, fui obrigado a entrar nisso... então por que ela deveria ser feliz?" – o pensamento de Sesshoumaru era sombrio, assim como as palavras de seu pai no dia que soube do seu destino

– As famílias devem se unir, isso nos tornará ainda mais poderosos e quebrará a barreira entre humanos e youkais , assim sendo **você ** se casará com a menina Higurashi

– O senhor sabe perfeitamente de meu ódio a humanos, porque acha que me prestaria ao ridículo de casar com uma humana fraca e inútil?

– Em primeiro lugar deveria saber que além de humana é uma miko, então cuidado ao aborrecê-la, você pode sofrer alguns... danos e em segundo lugar, não é um pedido, é uma ordem! E se desobedecê-la vai me obrigar a renegá-lo como filho assim perder todos os direitos da empresa E... deserdá-lo

– Não ousaria

– Desafie-me... se for capaz – disse com tom altivo

Ele havia lutado por aquela posição na empresa, não perderia tudo por causa de uma maldita humana, ele a viu uma única vez e foi suficiente para odiá-la, não queria saber nada da _noiva_, não importava, mas aceitou se casar, com a promessa que faria da vida dela um inferno.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews

Espero que continuem acompanhando, deixe seu comentario com opinião, critica ou ideia

bjs e at o prox


	3. Capítulo 3: Instinto parte 1

Kagome e Sango estavam almoçando num restaurante próximo a escola, Sango pedira uma yakisoba e Kagome uma refeição completa, agora estava com fome.

– Você não disse que estava de dieta? – Sango interrogou vendo a quantidade que a amiga pedira

– Não me culpe, não comi nada o dia inteiro – disse colocando outra peça de sushi na boca

– Não tomou café? – Kagome fez que não e colocando mais molho no prato – Faz mal sair sem comer nada e ainda mais se empanturrando de comida desse jeito

– Não seja estraga prazeres – disse mostrando língua de forma infantil

– Ai, ai, ai, Kagome, você não toma jeito, O que Sesshoumaru disse quando você falou que voltaria a estudar?

Kagome parou de mastigar por um momento e ficou em silêncio

– Eu... bem... – e depois de um longo suspiro – eu não disse nada a ele, ele nunca ligou para o que eu fazia ou deixava de fazer, então não deve interferir nas minhas decisões agora

– Mas Kagome...

– "Mas" nada Sango, estou trabalhando agora, terei meu próprio dinheiro e mesmo se não tivesse... não foi o sentido de tudo isso? Nos unir para tornar nossas famílias ainda mais poderosas, a única razão dele estar comigo hoje, não foi essa? O poder, o dinheiro... – havia amargura na voz de Kagome e Sango detectou isso bem

– Está certa, mas eu acho que deveria tomar cuidado com mudanças drásticas, ele pode não ver com bons olhos

– Como se ele estivesse ansioso por saber como foi ou vai ser meu dia – Kagome rolou de olhos – ainda vai voltar para escola?

– Não, por quê?

– Preciso ir às compras

– huuuuuum, vestidinhos novos para as aulas?

– Não, livros! Meu pai achava perda de tempo gastar tanto tempo nisso, mas... eu gostava, desisti de muita coisa por esse casamento e pelo que meus pais achavam certo, bem... Não vejo nenhum razão para continuar fazendo isso – disse colocando outro sushi na boca – afinal... meu _maridinho _ganha bem – disse rindo da própria piada

A tarde passou tranqüila, Kagome passou tanto tempo nas comprar que nem se deu conta da hora, quando percebeu já era sete na noite. Ela atravessou a sala indo falar com Kaede

– Kaede, peça para Toutossai pegar as compras que estão no carro e levar para o quarto de hóspedes, aquele com as cortinas lilás, e prepare o quarto, lençóis, roupa de cama... tudo

– Algum convidado inesperado?

Sesshoumaru falou pegando Kagome de surpresa, ele estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da porta impedindo ser visto num primeiro momento e o entusiasmo de Kagome foi tanto que ela nem notara sua presença

– ah...De maneira alguma – Kagome disse se recompondo do susto – faça o que lhe pedi, sim Kaede?!

– Como desejar, senhora

– Boa noite Sesshoumaru, não o esperava tão cedo em casa

– Percebe-se que não, já que _você, _não estava presente

Após um breve momento de surpresa ela respondeu...

– Interessante como em todo esse tempo nunca percebi que você fizesse questão de eu estar a sua espera

E ele de fato não fazia questão, mas a sua fera interior o atormentou tanto naquele dia que ele simplesmente não viu sossego até decidir averiguar com os próprios olhos se havia algo errado em seus _domínios_, estranhamente a única coisa fora do lugar era a miko, que não estava lá.

– Já jantou? – o silencio dele era uma confirmação, apesar dele passar pouco tempo com ela, ela o conhecia bem – pedirei para que Kaede ponha o seu jantar

Dito isso ela seguiu para o quarto, chegando lá ela começou a recolher algumas coisas, como roupas, escova, apenas as jogou em cima da cama, estava tão concentrada escolhendo quais mais precisaria que nem notou quando a porta foi aberta.

– Este Sesshoumaru deveria perguntar o que está fazendo?

Novamente ela foi pega de surpresa

– Esta maneira de falar sempre na terceira pessoa não é tão intimidadora quanto imagina

– hm, o que pensa que está fazendo, miko?

– A sua vontade, finalmente perceb... aceitei o seu desejo e aversão a este casamento e não há sentido em estarmos nessa situação, você não me quer compartilhando a sua cama, bem... digamos que finalmente aceitei a mensagem, seja feliz como quer, afinal... esse casamento não é nada mais que isso: uma farsa! Um acordo comercial, como você mesmo disse tantas vezes

– E o que a fez aceitar os fatos?

Kagome nada respondeu, apenas estreitou o olhar e saiu passando por ele com a pequena trouxa de coisas que havia separado

O jantar foi servido, apenas Sesshoumaru estava presente, o que era de fato estranho

– Kaede!

– Sim, senhor?

– Recolha o jantar, não tenho fome

Dito isso ele se levantou da mesa e foi em direção ao quarto, mas outro quarto atraia sua atenção. O quarto dela não era em frente ao dele, era no fim do corredor, era um dos menores quartos da mansão e ficava a uma boa distancia do dele, mas não importava, ele não ligava para ela e nada mudaria isso, nem mesmo o choro que ele ouvia. Ele fechou a mão desistindo da súbita idéia de ir até lá

**– ****_a humana sofre, precisa de consolo, precisa deste Sesshoumaru a seu lado_**

_– Foi decisão dela aceitar esse casamento, seus problemas não interessam ! – _não entendia, por que de repente ele sentia a necessidade de estar com ela

Nunca admitiria, mas sentir o perfume da mulher a seu lado o acalmava, ela possuía um aroma de sakuras, instintivamente ele agarrou o travesseiro ao lado dele e o levou ao nariz, aprofundando as garras nele até perfurá-lo. Mas o que acontecia com ele, em duas noites a maldita miko o havia aborrecido mais do que todas as noites do casamento!

No outro quarto a miko se revirava na cama, ela sentia falta dele, mesmo que ela nunca o tivesse realmente o tido, mas ela admitia que era melhor assim, ela contava que ele não ouvisse seu choro sufocado, ela não queria se rebaixar a ele novamente e como falhava miserávelmente.

– Por que você não pode me amar? Nem que seja um pouquinho...

Kagome escondia o rosto sobre o travesseiro, como ela se sentia idiota por isso, ela sabia que ele não merecia suas lágrimas, mas por que ainda sim... permitia-se sofrer?

Sesshoumaru foi até a mesa tomar seu café matinal e novamente não havia sinal da miko, aquilo o aborrecia, mas ele nunca comentaria, seu orgulho era maior que isso, ela não importava para ele.

X~~x~x~~x

Sesshoumaru desceu para tomar seu café da manhã e novamente Kagome não estava lá, aquilo o aborreceu, ele fechou o punho em sinal de frustração. Sentou numa cadeira, se serviu um pouco de café e decidiu pegar uma torrada, passando manteiga nela, olhava o relógio uma vez ou outra, passava um pouco das 8horas, mas por algum motivo ele queria a presença dela ali.

– _isso é perda de tempo – _pensou enquanto mordia a fatia

_– __**Este Sesshoumaru não gosta de ser enganado, a humana esconde algo! – **__sua_ besta interior sentia a mudança e não gostava disso

– _O que importa – _pensou deixando a torrada de lado – Kaede!

– Sim, Sr Sesshoumaru – a empregada que estava a poucos metros atrás dele se prontificou ao ser chamada

– Diga a miko que almoçarei em casa hoje – disse se levantando

– Ah, Sr Sesshoumaru... – ela tentou começar um pouco receosa

– **Diga**! – falou num tom perigoso, não gostava que as coisas fossem escondidas dele

– A Sra Kagome, já saiu

– Bem... ela apareceu mais cedo e saiu

– Não há nenhum cheiro dela recente aqui – disse estreitando os olhos

– Ela disse que não queria comer nada, apenas saiu

A raiva que cruzou seu olhar se dissipou e ele voltou a ter o mesmo olhar frio e sem emoção. Por um momento Kaede achou que fosse atacá-la, mas ele apenas pegou a maleta e saiu

A primeira aula era teoria inter-espécies, ela se sentou no final da sala e professor chegou, olhos vermelhos, cabelos negros, vestia um terno simples

– Bom dia alunos, sou o Sr. Onigumo Naraku e ministrarei essa aula, para iniciar nossa jornada devemos entender como o mundo evoluiu ao passar dos anos. Desde os tempos feudais, onde youkais e humanos viviaM em guerra, até a 'paz' conhecida hoje.

– _Mais história, quem nunca ouviu essa besteira toda, youkais VS humanos, estes em geral como mikos, monges e exterminadores, será que não tem nada mais interessante pra falar – ela pensave distraída _

– A senhorita aí atrás! – Kagome se assustou ao perceber que era com ela – minha aula parece não estar agradando, acho que já deve conhecer isso muito bem, o banho de sangue que ocorreu na época, os humanos medrosos que tentavam inutilmente lutar

– medrosos? Os humanos lutaram bravamente contra os a perversidade dos youkais, aquela foi uma época sangrenta onde a questão era se defender das feras – a maneira que Naraku falou não agradou Kagome

– Feras? Mikos queimavam os youkais com simples flechas e como se os humanos fossem dignos de misericórdia, quantos ataques não foram arquitetados por eles, os indefesos

– Não podemos generalizar nenhum lado, cada um possui seus defeitos e uma natureza perversa! Mas isso não os impede de conviver! – ela estava se exaltando e isso começava a liberar pequenos feixes de luz em suas mãos

– Conviver? Isso não passa de um falso teatro!

– Falso? Quantos humanos não viram a beleza e o amor que pode existir num youkai, quantos não casaram com um? – aos poucos ela ia se acalmando - Os hanyous estão aí para provar o que digo

Naraku ficou em silencio, voltou para a mesa e olhou para os alunos antes de continuar

– Vamos voltar a matéria de hoje

No final da aula, Kagome se sentia um pouco tonta, mas sabia que logo passaria, Naraku foi então até ela

– Belo discurso senhorita... – apontando para ela

–Taisho Kagome

– Sabia que tinha um rosto familiar, Sra. Taisho, casada com Sesshoumaru Taisho, um **youkai** conhecido por estraçalhar se desafetos, _literalmente_... sabe Sra. Taisho, quando digo falsa paz, falo do que está embaixo dos panos, abaixo do que se é comentando... hanyous aceitos? Tolice, são odiados pelos dois lados

– Então o senhor se odeia? – disse com a voz impassiva

Aquilo o pegou meio de surpresa, ela sentira e sabia o que ele era

– Miko – não passou de um sussurro, então continuou – todo youkai ou hanyou tem uma besta interior e essa besta diz o que é melhor para si, na maioria dos casos o youkai tem o controle dela, mas no fundo ela sempre fica a espreita do que realmente importa

– E... e o que importa? – ela não entendia aonde ele queria chegar, por que de repente tentava falar aquelas coisas para ela

– O poder, uma linhagem forte que posso ter seu nome conhecido, mesmo que não haja mais guerra, isso... é **instinto**! Um casamento pelas leis dos homens nada significa para um youkai, é uma vergonha para os outros a companheira que não foi marcada, o macho não a quer – ele se inclinou olhando bem o pescoço de Kagome, quando ela percebeu a intenção, levou a mão escondendo a pela exposta instintivamente – comprova apenas o que eu disse, a "paz" de hoje não é real, tenha um bom dia Sra. Taisho

x-x-x-x-x-x

Deixe seu opinião


	4. Capitulo 4: Instinto parte 2

Desculpem, terminei esse cap exatamente as 23:55 de domingo, minha semana foi muito agitada

e não tive tempo nem de começar escrevê-lo, só no sabado mesmo, mas cap pronto^^  
Espero que gostem!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

Sesshoumaru chegou com o rosto impassivo, mas o olhar intimidador, as pessoas ao redor simplesmente abaixavam a cabeça e recuavam quando ele passava, mas nem todos percebiam os avisos...

– Bom dia Sr Sesshoumaru – Kagura disse do mesmo jeito sedutor

Mas este a ignorou entrando na sala dizendo

– Não quero ser incomodado por ninguém!

E bateu a porta com violência, ele tinha uns papeis sob a mesa, mas por algum motivo faltava concentração, estava em conflito

– Como ela ousa, oh droga, qual o problema, o que está errado?

– **a miko trama algo, ela esconde a verdade desse Sesshoumaru **

– O que ela pode estar escondendo?

– **ela desistiu desse Sesshoumaru, mudou de quarto por não suportar seu toque. **

– Tolice, apesar de tudo ela tem sentimentos por esse Sesshoumaru

Mas seu pensamento foi interrompido quando a porta se abriu bruscamente, ele apenas encarou o ser que ousava interrompê-lo, Kagura estava a sua frente e ia em direção a ele, tocando-lhe nos ombros

– Tão... tenso – disse sedutoramente, enquanto fazia uma massagem – eu poderia...

Ela fala perto da orelha dele, mas ele agarra a mão dela e com raiva fala

– Eu disse que não queria ser incomodado, por que diabos pensou que excluiria você dessa lista?

– Eu... eu

– "eu, eu..." Não tem nada melhor para fazer ao invés de vir aqui me atormentar?!

– Mas todos saíram para almoçar e achei que fôssemos...

Foi quando Ele se deu conta da hora, olhou para o relógio e já era hora do almoço, ficara o dia todo pensando nela?

– Volto mais tarde – disse retirando o paletó preso a cadeira e saindo do escritório deixando a youkai furiosa por ter sido rejeitada.

Ele chegou a mansão e foi recebido por Kaede

– Onde está Kagome? – disse entregando a velha senhora a pasta de trabalho

– ah, bem...

– Sem rodeios Kaede – disse no tom frio de sempre

– A senhora ainda não chegou

Ele massageou a têmpora direita com um dedo e se retirou sem dizer mais nada

Kagome havia saído com Sango para almoçar no restaurante próximo a escola

– E então Sango?

– Kagome, isso...

– Você é descendente de exterminadores, conhece youkais muito bem, sei que você sabe e quero que me diga a verdade! – Kagome falava sério

– Está bem... entenda que youkais protegem seu território, marcar a fêmea mostra aos outros que ela tem dono

– Então... ele estava certo – disse sem encarar a amiga

– Não isso... – Sango foi interrompida pelo celular de Kagome

– Alo?

– Onde você está?

– hãn? Como assim? Estou com Sango, aonde você está?

– Aonde eu estou? Estou no lugar que você devia estar, em casa! – Sesshoumaru disse gritando a ultima parte

– Você nunca fez questão que o esperasse, se está em casa, aproveite o almoço, mas não conte que o espere mais, já deixei claro como seriam as coisas de agora em diante, cansei de ficar a sua mercê, quer se divertir? Divirta-se, Faça bom proveito, mas não conte que serei mais seu bibelô para enfeitar sua casa

E desligou o celular, furiosa, mas aquilo só a fez se sentir pior ainda. O mal estar que sentiu na aula de Naraku voltara, junto com a vontade de vomitar. Ela se afastou de Sango e foi em direção ao banheiro, depois de alguns momentos ela voltou a mesa com a aparência enjoada

– Você está bem?

– Já vai passar

– É serio Kagome, devia procurar um médico, não parece nada bem e sei que não é de agora

Kagome respirou fundo antes de responder, ainda estava mal pela discussão com Sesshoumaru

– É nervosismos, voltar a estudar começar a trabalhar... se continuar assim eu procuro um médico

– Você é a primeira a obrigar os outros a procurar um médico por um espirro, mas quando é você...

Kagome riu do comentário, era verdade, ela tinha pavor a hospitais desde que quebrou o braço quando tinha 7 anos, desde então evitava-os a todo custo

– Tudo bem, mas o que acha de tomar um sorvete – disse com os olhos brilhando como se fosse uma criança

– Você não já comeu demais

– deu vontade de tomar um, preciso urgentemente de doce – disse se levantando para ir montar o sorvete – vai querer?

– Só um picolé de morango

Sesshoumaru estava no quarto furioso

– Como ela ousa falar assim com este Sesshoumaru

– **A mulher está estranha, não tem mais respeito pro este Sesshoumaru, deve ser ensinada **– a fera interior estava furiosa, queria Kagome, precisava dela ali

– Ela não sabe com quem está brincando

–** Este Sesshoumaru quer ensinar a mulher _dele_ quem manda**

– Ela não é digna de ser mulher deste Sesshoumaru, é uma miko insignificante, mas que deve entender como as coisas funcionam aqui

Depois do almoço com Sango, Kagome foi para a escola, seria o primeiro dia como professora, devido pouca experiência, ela assumiria apenas 2 turmas.

– Bom dia turma, meu nome é Ta... quer dizer Higurashi Kagome e seria sua nova professora de biologia e vamos começar falando sobre células, elas podem ser definidas como eucariontes e procariontes

Enquanto falava ela pegou o pincel dando as costas aos alunos, enquanto ela escrevia de repente uma bolinha de papel foi atirada nela, mas ela se virou agarrando a bolinha por puro reflexo, surpreendendo a todo e inclusive a se mesma

– Isso foi legal! – disse um dos alunos

– Não, não foi! – Kagome disse – sou sua nova professora e exijo respeito – ela levou a mão ao nariz sentindo um cheiro, ela então ergueu o olhar – que não se repita!

Sabia que não iam entregar o autor da brincadeira, ela então voltou a dar aula

No final da aula os alunos estavam saindo, Kagome estava na porta enquanto eles passavam, quando um menino youkai de cabelos ruivos passa por ela, ela o segura no ombro e se abaixa na altura dele

– Eu sei que foi você e não gosto dessas coisas na minha aula se não se comportar, terei que falar com os seus pais

– Boa sorte Kagomezinha, eles n não se importam, então... divirta-se tentando

Aquele garoto com certeza seria um problema, mas ela trataria dele depois.

O dia havia sido longo e ela estava exausta, chegou em casa e foi direto para o quarto, nem acendeu a luz por causa dos livros que carregava, depositando-os na cama, tirou os sapatos jogando-os num canto qualquer, foi direto ao banheiro, precisava de um banho, depois de 30minutos ela saiu com os cabelos ainda úmidos e uma toalha enrolada, entrou no closed e escolheu um short bege e uma regata branca, quando é pega de surpresa quando a luz do abajur acende

– Enfim em casa – ele estava sentado na cama dela, encostado confortavelmente na cabeceira

– O que faz aqui?

– Poderia se dizer o que _você_ faz aqui, já que devia estar na _minha_ cama

Ela apertou mais ainda a toalha contra si antes de responder

– Você sabe perfeitamente o que faço aqui – disse se aproximando e colocando as roupas na cama – O que quer Sesshoumaru? Agora quem não tem tempo para conversas inúteis sou eu

Aquelas palavras o irritaram profundamente, mas ele não deixou transparecer. Ele se levantou da cama e como um predador foi até ela, que retrocedeu um passo, um tanto intimidada pela aproximação

– Esta casa é minha, você, minha cara, é minha! – disse possessivo, apesar da pouca luz ela podia ver os olhos brilhando num tom vermelho sangue, indicando a fúria do youkai – então sugiro que pense muito bem antes de me desafiar outra vez, outros foram estraçalhados por muito menos

No primeiro momento ela era capaz de admitir que o temeu, mas por alguma razão desconhecida, ganhou força ao ouvir a palavra 'minha'

– Quem você pensa que é seu youkai egocêntrico e arrogante? Sou _sua? - _disse com raiva – que pensasse nisso antes de me rejeitar por todo esse tempo – ela disse o cutucando com força, aquilo não o machucaria, mesmo assim ele retrocedeu quando a miko avançava – por quanto tempo eu não fiquei a sua espera para almoçar, para conversar, ter um jantar romântico, ou até mesmo uma misera conversa amigável e você simplesmente me tratava como algo insignificante a sua presença!

Sesshoumaru estava surpreso com a atitude da mulher, ela o estava enfrentando, se fosse outro qualquer, já teria arrancado a língua, mas por alguma razão, ao invés de estar furioso, se sentia, de certa forma... magoado. O vermelho abandonou seu olhar retornando sua postura calma e tranquilo, ele não se permitia perder o controle, mas do nada não pensava mais, quem era aquela mulher afinal?

– Entenda bem Sesshoumaru, ainda estou nesse casamento apenas pela maldita fusão, nada mais nos uni, somos duas pesso... dois seres que habitam o mesmo ambiente, mas é só

– Entenda você, miko – disse falando tranquilamente e tocando o queixo dela, erguendo-o para que ele encarasse aqueles olhos donos de um azul profundo, que de algum jeito absurdo, o fascinavam – enquanto viver sob meu teto você é minha, seguirá as minhas ordens e não voltará a me desafiar

Ele disse e surpreendendo até a se mesmo, agarrou-a pela cintura e a puxou para um beijo profundo, ele sentia necessidade de tê-la, a queria, precisava dela... Ele mordiscava os lábios da mulher tentando penetrar com a língua, ela relutou um pouco, mas permitiu a passagem. Ela tentava se afastar dele, mas algo dentro dela a fazia sentir mais ligada a ele.

Ele desceu a mão da cintura a fim de sentir o corpo dela, foi quando ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e a razão voltou. Uma pequena corrente elétrica o afastou, ela ofegava e ele sentiu raiva por ela tê-lo interrompido e a excitação que sentia só o frustrava mais ainda

– Saia daqui, antes que o purifique, sabe que não controlo bem meus poderes, posso exagerar um pouco e mesmo um youkai completo como você... não escaparia ileso

Ela disse calma e com um sorriso diabólico tornando-a ainda mais temível, mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi uma breve mudança na coloração do olhar da mulher, ele poderia jurar que o azul deu lugar ao vermelho, mas isso era impossível, a falta de luz devia tê-lo afetado ou algum efeito colateral da leve purificação.

Ele se deu por vencido, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e partiu do quarto deixando-a só. Ela pode enfim relaxar, mas de repente se sentia mole como se as forças tivessem lhe escapado, uma forte tontura a atingiu, ela tentou ir até a porta, mas ao primeiro passo de deu a pouca luz que iluminava o quarto se foi e ela deixou-se ser abraçada pela escuridão.

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews

Desculpe² o cap não saiu exatamente como eu queria, planejava outro rumo p/ o INSTINTO PT2  
mas torço para que gostem, dpois eu posto o rumo q eu qeria levar, bjs e

deixem comentarios, não custam nada, mas significam muita coisa ;)

bjs e at o prox

**Ka Avila: obg pelo elogio, ainda não decidi bem a importancia desse _digníssimo_ prof, vamos ver o q ele vai aprontar...**

**Aryel: ela ainda não foi e coloquei a resposta a sua duvida no final, especialmente para responder(as vezes deixo espacar esses detalhes :/)**

**nikkagomes: kkkk bem sutil hein, na fic cada um vai ganhar uma, as vezes ela, as vezes ele... mas se tiver sugestões d torturas(p/ ele) tõ aceitando ideias**

**mona: gracias estoy muy feliz con tu comentario, yo actualizo normalmente en los sábados ;)**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: tento atualizar nos fds, tô atualizando na segunda pq n terminei a tempo e acho q não iam querer que eu atualizasse só no proximo sábado, né?! e nesse cap, deu mais raiva do sesshy?**

**geo: kkk é, as atitudes dela tã mudando, mas ainda tá bem suscetivel a ele..**

**ariane: demorei um poquinho mais, mas cap postado ^^**

**ka: kkkk p/ chegar a onde eu qeria na historia esse cap devia ter sido maior msm... obg pelo elogio^^**

**jess taisho: tmb não gosto de personagens sofredoras, niguem gosta de uma 'vitima' q aceita continuar sendo vitima sem nem revidar, o seshsy p/ realmente admitir algo vai demorar, ele s mantem distante dela, mas algo o atrai, isso faz com q ele queira s aproximar, mas o orgulho dele só qer admitr q ela é o 'brinqedo' dele e isso ela não é mais! que bom q está gostando da fic, adoro receber comentarios eles mostram se estou indo pelo caminho certo, qando n comentam muitos autores at perdem um pouco a vontade d escrever, muito obg pelo seu comentario. sei como é isso, tem historia incriveis aí, mas abandonadas pelos autores, tmb faço isso d buscar completas, mas algumas são tão boas q n resisto e acabo m torturando a espera d novos caps, sempre procuro postar no sabdo, mas as vezes n dá :/ dá um pouco d trab pois estou c 2 fics ao msm tempo, mas a outra já está no fim e essa fic, eu 'planejo' ser curtinha, meu sonho eram ser só 7 caps, mas tõ achando meio dificil ser só isso :/ kisse e obg por comentar**

**Cardoso: kkk ainda n sei bem qal será o destino dele, mas n vai p/ a lista d top teacher, vc foi a unik q mencionou esse socio, essa é a minha surpresa, mas está guardada p/ os proximos caps, bjs e at o rpox sabado ;) **


	5. Capítulo 5: Raiva

**Avisos iniciais...**

Ainda não estou 100% livre e vou ter que me esforçar um pouco nos estudos, então, novamente não poderei me dedicar 100% ao prox cap

Não atirem pedras¹ pelo atraso, só pode me dedicar realmente ao cap no sabado, então não deu para terminar(cap feito em 2 dias, sorry pelos erros)

Não atirem pedras² pelo cap, eu pessoalmente gostei, mas alguns podem reclamar pelo final... gente isso acontece...

**Espero que gostem!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

Passava de 2 da manhã, Kagome estava na mesa do café da manhã, mas a casa estava em silencio, nenhum ruído era escutado, ela vestia a camisola branca com o robe róseo cobrindo seu corpo, ela fazia o planejamento para a aula do dia seguinte, estava sem sono

Ela lembrava da discussão que teve com Sesshoumaru, ele estava muito estranho, mas era só isso que lembrava antes de perder a consciência, e por isso não jantou, nem organizou o planejamento da aula do dia seguinte, por esse motivo estava agora plena madrugada organizando o plano de aula e fazendo um "lanche" que com certeza valeria por toda o jantar: ramen, rolinhos primavera, um potinho de 500ml de sorvete e alguns pacotes de biscoitorrado

– oh céus, o que está acontecendo comigo?

Como na manhã anterior a mulher não estava lá, mas pelo cheiro que sentia ela havia saído há poucos instantes, apesar do cheiro o acalmar a fúria ainda o acompanhava. Ele tomou a xícara de café em silencio e depois de alguns minutos foi para o escritório.

Kagura tentou conversar com ele, mas a ignorou, seu perfume o enjoava, sua voz o irritava, a youkai não aplacava a raiva que sentia, pior fazia a raiva aumentar mais ainda, mas ainda pior que tudo aquilo era que ele sabia perfeitamente de onde vinha a raiva e de quem, o que o irritava mais era saber que apesar de todo aquele sentimento preso em sua garganta, era saber que tudo que ele queria era estar com _ela_, sentir seu cheiro, acariciar sua pele e ter seu corpo. Que diabos acontecia com ele, desde quando a humana significava algo para ele? Seu instinto o alertava para invadir aquele quarto e arrastá-la para o quarto _deles_, mas ele não se deixaria levar por aquilo

– Maldição – ele disse socando a mesa em sinal de frustração

Para melhorar Inuyasha adentrava seu escritório sem ser anunciado

– Vejo que está de bom humor – disse com tom de ironia – vim avisá-lo que terei uma palestra na universidade hoje então não só volto ao final da tarde

– Por que não avisa a sua secretária, ao invés de vir aqui me atormentar com sua insignificante presença – disse ríspido

– Vejo que estamos de muito bom humor hoje, ao contrario do que imagina, não vim avisar somente isso, apenas que não poderei ir a reunião com aquele lobo fedido, então: sobrou para você

– Essa palestra é importante ou você não quer encontrar com o Wolf?

Ele tinha que admitir, era um pouco de ambos, sempre odiara o maldito youkai

– De modo algum... – disse disfarçando – e Kagome como está? – disse sério

– **maldito hanyou, como ousa **– a besta interior rosnou

– Isso não algo do seu interesse – nem um dos dois gostou

– A forma como você trata a _minha_ amiga **é **de meu interesse!

– **Como ousa chamá-la de minha! Maldito meia raça, precisa levar uma lição!**

Sesshoumaru usou de todo seu controle para dominar sua fera, mas até ele estava irritado com a ousadia do irmão. O grunhido que escapava de sua garganta e as onde de raiva que o corpo dele emanava, fez Inuyasha recuar

– É melhor você ir para sua palestra

– eh... Não esqueça que na sexta teremos a comemoração do aniversário da empresa

– Com que pensa que está falando?

– Só lembrando... - ele disse se distanciando cautelosamente, como se não tivesse dito nada

Kagome falava com Sango no telefone encostada numa das paredes perto da sala. Ela usava uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa vinho justa com os cabelos soltos

– Sim, terminei a aula de hoje, mas como assim "Não vai ter aula hoje"?

– _Desculpe, nessa agonia pelo novo sócio nem tive tempo de te avisar, as turmas da tarde serão liberadas para por a escola em ordem e os professores terão reunião, sobre planejamento e tudo mais_

– Nem a reunião você me avisou?!

– _Não, você está livre, são só acertos de alguns alunos, sobre o sócio, mas se não for incomodo queria que viesse amanhã pela manhã, o novo sócio vem e estou aflita!_

Kagome deu um longo suspiro antes de falar

– Tudo bem Sango, nos vemos amanhã, ah, eu queria falar com você sobre um garotinho da minha turma, um youkai de cabelos ruivos

Kagome disse se livrando da parede e indo até a lanchonete

– _Oh... eles fez alguma coisa?_

– Por que esse tom? – Ela estranhou a forma que a amiga falou

– Bem, o garotinho se chama Shippou Hidoki, tivemos alguns problemas com ele nos últimos tempos, as professoras vivem reclamando dele, é estranho por que ele era um menino até comportado

– E você sabe o que o fez ficar assim? – Kagome colocou a mão no telefone falando para a atendente – um Milk shake de 500ml, por favor

_– Não sei ao certo, os pais dificilmente vêem a escola e quando vem dizem que vão resolver, mas nada muda, até pensei em expulsá-lo _

– Oh, não, eu... sinto algo de bom nesse menino, vou tentar conversar com ele

_– Tudo bem, então, te espero amanhã de manhã_

Kagome se despediu e desligou o telefone, recebendo o Milk shake, pagando e saindo

– Que surpresa, não sei o que é mais surpreendente, você aqui ou você e uma bebida calórica. Saiu da dieta?

Kagome levou alguns segundos para se recompor do susto, mas abriu um sorriso logo em seguida ao ver que era Inuyasha

– Que susto você me deu! Se fizer isso de novo te selo numa árvore! – disse tentando ser uma ameaça séria, mas o sorriso estragou tudo

- Desculpe – disse fingindo medo – mas o que faz aqui?

– Ah, retomei meu curso de biologia

– Sério? Que legal, nunca gostei que tivesse parado

Ele sabia dos sentimentos que Kagome nutria por Sesshoumaru, sempre foram amigos, mas por decisão do pai, era o filho mais velho que devia se casar com a Higurashi e ainda sim... ele estava apaixonado por Kikyou na época, foi egoísta, podia ter tentado afastá-la do irmão. Para agradá-lo mudou de comportamento, ficando mais tímida, obediente, trancou a faculdade que tanto gostava, foi deixando de ser a Kagome que conhecia.

– Pois é... – ele provou do Milk shake – estava cansada de ficar naquela casa o dia inteiro, então vim me distrair com velhos hábitos – disse alegre levantando o copo como se fosse um falso brinde – agora, o que faz aqui?

Kagome voltou ao Milk shake e começou a andar sendo seguida pelo cunhado

– Hoje vou dar uma palestra aqui aí senti um cheiro um _tanto_ familiar, o perfume que passou dificultou um pouco, mas ainda consegui achá-la – disse com um sorriso

– Perfume? Não..., mas enfim, a palestra é sobre o que?

Inuyasha estranhou, mas ignorou

– 'Fusão de empresas e seus impactos nas economias de bairro', está convidada, vai ser às 11 horas

Kagome fez um olhar de tédio, antes de responder

– Tenho aula até às 12 e para ser franca, o tema é um porre

Inuyasha estreitou o olhar

– Como ousa

– oh meu cunhadinho lindo, você nunca teve bom gosto para palestras, na verdade as suas são um porre – ela disse dando um leve tapinha no rosto do Inuyasha – eu vou para minha aula, não quer me pagar mais um?

Disse apontando para o copo vazio

– Depois do que disse? Hahaha – riu sem graça, fingindo-se de emburrado, mas ela fez cara de triste e ele riu – vem, vou te ajudar a engordar mais

– Ora seu...

Ele pôs o braço em volta dela levando-a de novo para a lanchonete

Depois da aula Kagome foi estudar histologia no laboratório, já se passava de 13 horas quando decidiu ir para casa e qual não foi sua surpresa ao chegar no estacionamento e notar o pneu seco. Ele tinha o step, mas não sabia como trocar um pneu e lá não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudar, ela lembrou de Inuyasha, só esperava que tivesse terminado a palestra.

O celular chamou, chamou, já estava perdendo as esperanças quando ele finalmente atendeu

– Oh, Inuyasha oi

_– Kagome? Tudo bem? _

– Sim, mas é... você, bem... ainda está na faculdade?

A voz dele tomou um tom debochado

– _Posso saber o interesse?_

Kagome deu um longo suspiro e explicou a situação, depois de algumas provocações por parte do cunhado, ele foi ajudá-la. ele conseguiu trocar o pneu perfeitamente em 40 minutos, mas infelizmente depois que o pneu foi trocado que ele percebeu que o pneu estava furado, restando levá-la em casa

– Você teria nos poupado muito tempo se tivesse percebido que o step não servia – Kagome disse

– Mais um comentário e a atiro pela janela!

– Tente me tocar e te purifico até que vire cinzas!

– Chegamos Dona Miko

– Obrigada Sr Step, mas obrigada mesmo, vou pedir para que o motorista vá bsucar o meu carro

– Certo, se cuida e boa sorte nos estudos

Ela fechou a porta e foi para casa, tentaria dormir, talvez comesse alguma coisinha

Inuyasha horas depois chegava no escritório, tinha que falar com Sesshoumaru para ver o que ficou decidido

– Boa tarde Sesshoumaru, como ficou a reunião com Kouga?

– **Esse cheiro...**

– Por que o cheiro da **minha** mulher está em você?

- Como?! - ele levou alguns segundos para entender a pergunta, mas se apressou em responder ao ver a raiva de Sesshoumaru na voz – Ela estava na universidade, o carro dela furou o pneu e a levei em casa, feliz? – Sesshoumaru tinha o olhar de surpreso – Ah, esqueci, você nunca está feliz

Inuyasha sentou na cadeira em frente a Sesshoumaru, que voltou ao olhar impassivo, mas agarrou Inuyasha pela gola num movimento rápido estreitando o olhar perigosamente

– De-va-gar

Kagome estava deitada na cama lendo um livro de histologia quando de repetente a porta do quarto foi aberta com violência por _ele_

– Sesshoumaru, mas o quê...

– Eu havia dito para não me desafiar, mas é exatamente isso que está fazendo! Faculdade?! Quem deu autorização para isso? Como ousa esconder de mim algo como isso e ainda descubro por terceiros! Exijo saber o que faz, acha mesmo que pode simplesmente fazer que quer?!

Ela se levanta da cama encarando-o bem próximo

– Eu já disse, você não é ninguém para interferir, avisei que as coisas iam mudar e adivinha só? Estão mudando, não estou mais a sua mercê, entenda: você não é MEU DONO!

Sua besta interior grunhiu de frustração, como ela ousava desafiá-lo, ela pertencia a ele e não tinha o direito de contar para o mestiço ao invés dele!

– **_minha!_**

Sesshoumaru se uniu a vontade de sua besta agarrando a mulher pela cintura e trazendo-a para um beijo possessivo e exigente, ele com violência acariciou os seios dela fazendo-a gemer, os olhos dele eram vermelhos, seu desejo era eminente e o cheiro da excitação dela eram a autorização...

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews

**Aviso²**

O prox cap será o da fic RAZÕES E EMOÇÕES, então pode demorar, sim me desregulei totalmente em prazos, sorry

deixem comentarios, não custam nada, mas significam muita coisa ;)

bjs e at o prox

**neherenia: Q bom q gostou, será q vem um herdeiro? o sesshy ama, a maneira dele, mas será q ele vai conseguir reconquistá-la? ainda estou tramando o "aluno problema", mas é claro q um ciume sempre tem q rolar 3 Obg pelo comentario**

**Geo: Mais uma torturadora p/ o sesshy kkk, mas ele merece u.u é o estranho jeito q ele lida com o ciume e a frustração q sente, c raiva! espero q goste desse**

**Mona: Que bueno, gracias por tu comentarios! Desculpa me, las pruebas de la universidad... ****Espero que lo disfruten**

**Konanuxa: Obrg, tmb amo esse casal, espero q goste desse cap ;)  
**

**Adrimke: Obg, sim, o bb tá mudando algumas coisas na kah, mas na frente eu explico ;), futuro da kagura... marcação da káh... Sesshy descobre o bb...? muitas perguntas q p/ ser franca tõ vendo as respostas, espero q continue acompanhando ;)**

**Meel Jacques: Será? espero q goste desse cap, at +**


	6. Capítulo 6: Ligação

**Eu ia postar só no sábado, mas n resisti :/  
No fundo não sou uma autora tão má... será? kk  
Espero que gostem**

**Espero que gostem!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

O canto dos pássaros podia ser ouvido pelas suas sensíveis orelhas, o cheiro do ambiente o tranqüilizava, era um cheiro inebriante de sakuras, um aroma adocicado que o fazia sentir completo, como na noite anterior, quando se deixou levar pelo instinto. Ainda sentia o gosto dos lábios da mulher, o toque suave da pele, o gosto quando abocanhou o seio farto, seus gemidos chamando por seu nome, sim era dele... e por um momento muito breve ele desejou marcá-la, mas não seria certo, ela era uma reles humana, não era digna da marca do grande Sesshoumaru, mesmo assim a desejava.

Era assim todas as vezes que fazia amor com ela, mas a necessidade de tê-la desta vez era cruciante, precisava dela, havia uma necessidade urgente que Nem ele era capaz de explicar, só que a queria uma vez mais...

Ele com os olhos ainda fechados levou o braço para agarrá-la, mas estava só! No mesmo momento uma fúria se abateu sobre ele, aonde a mulher estaria? Talvez ela tivesse ido comer algo, ou quem sabe trazer para ele, como fazia uma vez ou outra quando ele se entregava a besta interior e a possuía

– Droga, já é tarde! – ele amaldiçoou o tempo, queria ter a mulher mais uma vez sobre seu corpo

Sesshoumaru vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu as escadas para tomar café como sempre fazia, mas é claro, não teria esse privilegio naquela manhã. Chegou perto o suficiente de escutar duas mulheres conversando.

– A senhora levantou tarde, está tudo bem?

– Oh, sim Kaede, só perdi a noção do tempo, tenho que ir cedo para escola, prometi a Sango que iria de manhã hoje

– Está gostando de dar aula?

– Sim, amando cada minuto que passo em sala! Bem eu vou... –

Antes que Kagome terminasse, uma voz de desagrado se fez presente

– Não vai a lugar nenhum

Ambas as mulheres se assustaram pelo aparecimento de Sesshoumaru, que mantinha o olhar raivoso para ambas.

– **Ela nos enganou novamente**

– Deixe-nos – disse sem encarar a velha mulher

Kagome já estava de pé, pronta para ir quando Sesshoumaru apareceu, como ela detestava brigar com ele, mas sentia que ele não facilitaria para ela.

– Faculdade, Aulas, Sango, Inuyasha... o que mais está escondendo afinal? Eu já disse – falou se aproximando dela – minha casa, minhas regras, exijo saber o que faz e não tolerarei sua afronta novamente!

– Nunca se importou com o que eu fazia ou deixava de fazer, por que agora acha que pode exigir algo?

– **Por que pertence a este Sesshoumaru**

_– Nunca teria uma reles humana como companheira, seria uma vergonha, não cometerei o mesmo erro de meu pai _

– Minhas decisões não devem ser questionadas e sim seguidas!

– **fêmea deve obedecer **

– Entenda Ô grande Sr Sesshoumaru, o mundo e a _sua _esposa não giram ao seu redor

– _Não tenha tanta certeza_

– **Ela ousa nos desafiar, permite que o mestiço fique com seu cheiro, seu cheiro pertence só a esse Sesshoumaru **

Ele a segurou pelo braço apertando-o com força, tentava se controlar, mas a lembrança do dia ao sentir o cheiro dela no mestiço, ao saber da faculdade e agora ela estava dando aula! Ele não se incomodava, mas o fato dela esconder isso dele o atormentava!

– Já avisei que você pertence a este Sesshoumaru

Ondas de energia maligna eram emanadas do corpo do youkai em direção a miko assustada em seus braços, os olhos dele estavam vermelhos, mas estranhamente a energia não a afetava, o corpo de uma miko é puro e feito para purificar aquele tipo de energia, mas era como se os corpos estivessem num mesmo fluxo. Apesar da situação ser tranqüilizadora ele estava passando dos limites

– Escute bem seu youkai arrogante e prepotente, já disse, por quantas vezes eu não esperei uma demonstração de carinho, afeto ou preocupação, por quantas vezes você não me deixou só na manhã seguinte como se as noites que passamos não fossem nada, quando eu trazia algo para você e me rejeitava?!

Ele ainda a mantinha junto ao corpo, mas estava completamente calado, seu olhar voltou a ser impassivo

– Pois cansei de esperar por você como a "boa esposa", larguei de muita coisa por você, inclusive de mim mesma, mas agora vejo que não valeu a pena, agora me solta que a Sango está me esperando

Ele não cedeu um músculo, o rosto impassivo, mas de olhar agressivo, por quê ela não obedecia e recuava? Qualquer já teria desistido de enfrentá-lo, qualquer um já estaria em pedaços, mas... não ela, por mais que detestasse de alguma forma ela era importante para ele e para sua besta...

– Você ainda não entendeu que...

– **A fêmea sofre – **seu lado youkai sentia que algo estava errado e tentava proteger a mulher

– Você que não entendeu, eu preciso ir e você vai me soltar!

Ela disse a ultima parte liberando uma intensa descarga mais poderosa que da ultima vez queimando o terno e parte dos braços dele. Ela aproveitou o momento e saiu correndo, ele poderia tê-la parado, mas sua fera não queria machucá-la. Ele sentia que algo estava errado, mas achou melhor não interferir... por hora

Kagome chegou ao colégio atrasada, entrou direto na sala de Sango, ela novamente se sentia um pouco tonta e fraca, de repente suava frio, mas prometera a amiga que estaria lá e cumpriria a promessa.

Quando ela entrou, surpreendeu Sango que estava sentada na cadeira atrás da mesa com uma figura forte e imponente, infelizmente ela não conseguiu capturar mais nenhum detalhe, pois no momento que ela abriu a porta, sentiu uma energia maligna invadir seu corpo, Sua voz não passou de um sussurro, ela até duvidava se tivesse mesmo pronunciado

- _Sesshoumaru..._

Aquilo fora demais para ela, que novamente não relutou e se entregou a escuridão de sua mente.

Sesshoumaru estava chegando ao escritório com cara de poucos amigos, não que ele chegasse sorridente, mas naquele dia em questão ninguém até humanos podiam sentir as ondas de energia emanando do corpo do youkai

– **A mulher precisa deste Sesshoumaru **– a besta

– "Não é problema meu, maldita ousou tentar purificar o grande Sesshoumaru!" – pensava ele furioso por ter se atrasado mais, pois ainda teve que trocar o terno

Kagura se dirigiu animada a ele, mas ele ignora a mulher e passa direto para a sala

– "Não pense que vai me tratar como lixo, Sesshoumaru" – pensou a secretária

Sesshoumaru tentava se concentrar nos papeis a sua frente, mas novamente a maldita humana ocupava seus pensamentos, sentia uma forte preocupação com ela, a mesma que sentiu na primeira noite que fora pedir explicações

Depois do pequeno choque que deu nele, ao retornar para o quarto não conseguia parar de pensar nela, ela estava bem, estava sob o teto dele, não corria perigo, mesmo assim, sua vontade era derrubar aquela porta e trazê-la com ele, seu instinto o atormentou constantemente uma forte dor de cabeça o fez companhia

Seu pensamento foi interrompido pela entrada da secretária. Ela estava sem o blazer e a blusa branca estava com os botões abertos deixando evidente o decote. Ele havia deixado as cortinas fechadas para diminuir a claridade, estava novamente com dor de cabeça, a mulher entrou e trancou a porta atrás de si, indo até ele.

Kagura vira a cadeira dele em direção a ela, ergue a perna colocando-a entre as pernas dele. Seu olhar era impassivo, mas ela sabia que ele a queria, desde a noite do jantar de Miroku que ele não a procurava, ele mentiu para a esposa para ficar com ela, seu comportamento estava mudado, mas ela sabia que ele a queria, que ele a amava, em breve iria se separar da humana inútil para ficar com ela

– Precisa dos meus _serviços_ Sr Taisho ? – disse tocando os ombros do youkai

– Não chamei – ele disse frio, mas em momento algum retirou a youkai – "talvez ela tire a miko do pensamento desse Sesshoumaru"

Kagura sentada no colo dele começa a beijar o pescoço, aquilo começava a apagar a lembrança da miko, mas deixava um sentimento estranho em seu ser, a miko saia de sua mente, mas deixava uma mancha de repugnância, mas um chamado o retirou do controle

– _Sesshoumaru..._

Ele levantou-se da cadeira tão rápido que a youkai caiu no chão

– "Miko"

x-x-x-xx-x-x-x

Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews

**Aviso²**

Deixe seu comentario, não custa nada, mas significa muita coisa ;)

bjs e at o prox

**Adrimke: infelizmente não sei escrever hentai :/ até ia propror p/ escreverem e o mais legal fosse parar na fic... mas viu, nem sou tão má, postei ants do sábado u.u que bom q gostou e agora, o q achou do sesshy?**

**Geo: vc é uma graça kkk assustadora, mas uma graça! desculpe, hentai n é meio forte, mas espero q tnha gostado desse cap ;)**

**Arine-san: cap postado, eu gosto d postar só aos sábados, mas acabei vindo mais cedo dessa vez ;)**

**Gleycce: tento postar, mas estou c duas fics ao msm tempo aí complica :/ **

**neherenia: o sesshy já tá mudando, o novo socio aparece no prox cap s/ falta, qem sabe s rola ou não ciume...**

**Strange: yes, mas a confirmação só no prox, planejo mudanças sérias p/ esses dois, mas só no rpox cap ;)**

** : kkkk, um youkais ciumento e possessivo cmo ele na seca... livre da facu enfim^^, só tnho q dividir o tempo c uma coisinha e outra. o sesshy e seus metodos p/ tentar controlar kkk, d vez enqando at funciona**

**Carol. : kkk eu realmente ri c o seu comentario, espero q tnha gostado bj**

**Maariblack: adorei a frase! Vamos ver o q acontece nos prox...**

**Konanuxa: que bom que gostou :)**

**Pitty Souza: Obrigada, espero q goste desse cap bj e at o prox :)**


	7. Capítulo 7: Lealdade Cega

Estou voltando a ter controle dos caps, se for assim, eu vou poder postar um por semana ^^

Espero que gostem

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

xx-x-x-x-x

Sesshoumaru estava chegando ao elevador quando Inuyasha segurou seu braço

– Aonde vai?

– Hãn?! – ele levou alguns milésimos de segundo para perceber que por um sussurro que achou ter escutado, ele usou sua velocidade youkai e já estava na porta do elevador, aquilo era absurdo – Achei que tivesse esquecido uns papeis no carro, mas pelo visto foi só impressão

– hum... – Inuyasha ia provocar o irmão, mas ele tinha outro assunto a tratar e precisava de Sesshoumaru calmo – E... como ficou com a Kagome ontem?

Aquilo foi como uma fagulha para a irritação de Sesshoumaru

– **Mestiço maldito, como ousa falar o nome da mulher deste Sesshoumaru?!**

Sesshoumaru se afastou do elevador desvencilhando-se do braço de Inuyasha e prensando o na parede enquanto o segurava pelo pescoço com uma só mão

– Isso não diz respeito a você, a humana pertence a este Sesshoumaru, fique fora dos assuntos deste Sesshoumaru e de sua propriedade – ele falou tentando voltar a normalidade

– E...ela... não é... sua pro... – ele tentava com falar dificuldade

– **_MINHA _**

Sesshoumaru disse num grito bestial enquanto puxou e empurrou o hanyou com violência contra parede, lascando um pouco a mesma, aquilo não machucou, mas assombrou o hanyou. Os funcionários pararam o que estava fazendo para observar os irmãos, mas ao ver a cara de raiva de Sesshoumaru, voltavam aos afazeres como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sesshoumaru invadiu a sala de Miroku, assustando o mesmo

– Qual o numero da escola? – perguntou sério e sem emoção

– Como? Escola?!

Sesshoumaru não disse mais nada, andou em direção a mesa de Miroku, chegou bem perto puxando-o pelo colarinho, fazendo-o quase atravessar a mesa, ele tenta se segurar e não bagunçar tudo mais do que já está. O intruso fala calmamente, mas com um tom perigoso

– A escola da sua mulher, quero o número, AGORA! – disse estreitando o olhar

Miroku nunca vira o youkai daquele jeito, entregou o número e em seguida viu-se livre do invasor

– O que será que deu nele? – disse o humano

Sesshoumaru andava serio pelos corredores, Kagura ainda sentia dores da queda e o olhava séria

– "**Miko, miko... "**

Sua fera interior rugia pela mulher, ele tentou por diversas vezes o celular, mas a maldita não atendia e a besta não o deixava em paz, era só por isso que ele queria noticias dela, para acalmar a fera chegou ao escritório e trancou a porta, digitando o numero que Miroku lhe dera

_– Escola Tomoeda Houshi bom dia, Humiko falando_

– Quero informações de uma professora: Taisho Kagome – ele disse frio como de costume

_– Queira aguardar um momento, por favor_

Ele batia os dedos na mesa para diminuir a ansiedade, mas não estava funcionando, será que teria que ir na maldita escola e matar a mulher para conseguir alguma informação sobre a miko?

_– Obrigada por aguardar, pelos meus arquivos não há professora Taisho, mas há uma Higurashi Kagome, seria essa?_

– "maldita!" **Sim, é essa! **– ELE pensou e depois falou transmitindo e sentindo a fúria da fera ao saber que ela não usou o nome dele

_– Bem a professora não trabalha hoje, mas se me der seu nome... Alô?! Alô?!_

Ele não conseguiu falar mais com a mulher, depois que ela deu a informação ele não conseguiu mais se controlar e quebrou o telefone com uma única mão

– Você está brincando mulher, realmente pediu por isso...

– **Se fizermos isso ela não confiará mais neste Sesshoumaru**

– "Ela pediu por isso, você me atormentou por isso!" – ele disse travando uma briga interior, nunca tivera problemas com sua fera, discordavam quanto à Kagura, mas aquilo estava fora de controle, era a _mulher_, e agora ele sequer parava de pensar nela, que diabos acontecia?! – Kagura chame Jaken – ele disse tocando o inter-fone na mesa

– senhor... – ela tentou falar com o chefe, já que não teria mais acesso a sala dele

– Apenas faça o que mandei – ele disse cortando

– Sim senhor

– **Miko...**

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru estavam vermelhos, ele mantinha as garras tão fincadas que o sangue escorria por entre os dedos

– "Farei com que obedeça, nem que tenha que acorrentá-la em casa"

Um bipe estridente a despertou da escuridão, de inicio estava tudo nublado, mas aos poucos sua visão foi voltando. Quando abriu os olhos avistou Sango batendo os dedos nos braços da cadeira e apoiada a mão no queixo

– Sango?!

– Oh, Kagome, que bom que despertou – disse se aproximando da amiga

– Onde, o que aconteceu? – ela disse observando o estranho vidro de soro que injetava em sua veia

– Calma, você chegou a minha sala e desmaiou, aí trouxemos você para cá – ela explicou

– Desculpe, você pediu minha ajuda para não ficar só na reunião e acabei... oh, seu sócio vai chegar e você aqui...

– Não tem problema ele veio – Sango disse simplesmente

– Como? – do que Sango falava

– O sócio! Foi ele que impediu que você caísse e fez a gentileza de nos trazer aqui, foi há pouco buscar um café

– Oh Sango sinto muito – ela disse com os olhos marejados ameaçando o choro – tentei acalmá-la, mas só piorei tudo

– Do que está falando, saiu tudo bem! Me preocupei sim, mas com você! Sr Kouga se mostrou uma pessoa muito boa e gentil, ele é um velho colega de Miroku e Inuyasha, inclusive tem negócios com eles, foi super tranqüilo a reunião

– Sério? – ela disse limpando as lágrimas

– Sim, boba – Sango riu acalmando a amiga – mas como é teimosa, devia ter vindo logo aqui, pode ser grave

– Sabe que não gosto de hospitais - disse emburrada

Momentos depois um senhor de barba branca entrou no quarto, vestindo um jaleco e carregando uma prancheta, aquele devia ser o médico que a atendia

– Boa tarde, é Sra. Taisho?!

– Sim sou eu – Kagome respondeu

– Bem, sou o doutor Shintani e tenho os resultados dos seus exames, fizemos alguns testes e constatamos que a senhora sofre de uma leve anemia

– Eu disse Sango que não era nada! – Kagome falou orgulhosa para amiga

– Anemia não é brincadeira, isso é culpa das suas dietas malucas e esse seu apetite por porcarias

– Mas...

– tsc tsc... – o doutor emitiu um som para que elas se calassem e ele pudesse continuar – bem, como eu dizia, a senhora tem uma leve anemia, que não é brincadeira considerando o seu estado

– Meu estado? Como assim? – do que ele estava falando agora?

– Ah, desculpe, não sabia? Entre os exames foi constatada uma gravidez de 3 semanas e meia, mas alguns dados ficaram inconclusivos, há uma substancia antígena no seu sangue e isso está ativando o seu sistema imune, é como uma infecção no seu corpo

– Isso é grave?

– Bem, aparentemente não, é como se estivessem em equilíbrio

– E se For a gravidez? Eu sou uma miko, é possível que seja por isso?

– Não acredito, pode ser uma doença auto-imune, não acredito que seja pelo bebê, Mikos são raras hoje em dia, mas a gravidez de uma não é...

– O pai é um youkai – Kagome disse interrompendo o médico

– Oh... – ele ficou mudo por alguns momentos – antes de desmaiar a senhora teve algum aborrecimento, talvez uma liberação de poder?

– Sim, nas duas vezes que isso aconteceu – disse já esperando a bronca

– O quê? Você desmaia duas vezes e não vêm procurar um médico?

– Em minha defesa, eu só desmaiei uma, na segunda eu já acordei aqui, então...

– então nada senho...

– tsc tsc – só podiam estar brincando com a cara dele – como eu dizia, é possível, talvez seus poderes de miko afetem o bebê, recomendo um especialista enter-espécies, a medicina moderna não tem controle sobre essa miscigenação entre mikos e youkais

– Obrigada doutor – Sango disse se despedindo do doutor enquanto Kagome se recuperava do susto e acariciava o ventre – bem isso explica muita coisa

– Como assim? – disse sendo retirada dos devaneios

– Você acusa Sesshoumaru de estar possessivo, um chato, querendo que dê satisfações... bem é até 'natural', quando uma youkai fica grávida, ela fica vulnerável e libera ferormônios que atraiam "cuidado" o macho tem essa 'possessividade', isso garante que ele fique ao lado dela, youkais inu normalmente são muito apegados ao território, imagine se esse _território_ estiver com uma cria dele

– Eu não sou youkai e muito menos território de alguém!

– Eu sei, mas é a melhor explicação que posso te dar, sou só uma descendente de exterminadores o que sei é só para matar... – Kagome olhou incrédula para a amiga – ah, desculpa, é... é melhor eu ir atrás do médico para ver a sua alta e esse especialista

– Obrigada – ela disse um pouco mais calma

– ah Kagome – ela falou na porta, fazendo a amiga encará-la – Vai contar ao Sesshoumaru?

Kagome desviou o olhar, ergueu novamente a mão, lavando-a ao ventre e depois voltou-se para Sango

– Por enquanto... vai ser o meu _segredo_

O youkai verde parecia um sapo, era repugnante, fraco, praticamente inútil, mas era confiável... e era disse que precisava, uma lealdade cega

– Boa tarde sssssssssenhor SSSSSSSesssssssssshoumaru

– Tenho um serviço para você Jaken

– O que esssssste humilde ssservo pode sssssser útil?

– Quero que investigue uma pessoa, descubra tudo: com _quem_ sai, para onde sai, o que faz, com _quem_ faz, TU-DO – disse perigosamente

– Entendo... e quem é a pessssssssssssssoa?

– Minha esposa

x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-

**Maariblack:** Cap passado eu terminei com 'miko', nesse eu já dei uma mudada ^^ pronto mari, agora confirmei, mas sabe que sua idéia é boa... bem não vai ser o sesshy que vai correr atras da káh, o Jaken serve por enqanto?

**Mara:** lo que piensas de él ahora?

**Cardoso. Dih** : ^^, finalmente ele apareceu, nossa, queria fazer um fic rápida e já entrei no 7º cap, vê se pode?! A Kagura quer status e dinheiro, se o gostoso do sesshy vier junto melhor, bem a káh n qer contar, será q o jaken descobre? vamos ver depois se ela conta, se ela perdoa, se ela humilha, se ela se separa e foge com o bebê...*cala-te boca* espero que tenha gostado e at o prox ;)

**Arine-san**: esse cap respondeu suas dúvidas ou criei mais?

**Gleycce:** o que achou do cap? como querem acabar com o sesshy... kk

**neherenia:** e agora, o sesshy descobre ou não a gravidez? a Kagura não ficou muito bem com a queda...

**Carol.** : Perguntas respondidas e Não era o Naraku, mas o prof preferido ainda vai dar o ar da graça, e o que acha desse final de cap?

**Kaah Taisho**: o socio já está por aí, tão prestativo... será que o sesshy vai descobrir o _segredo_ dela?

**Adrimke:** Não, ele não foi :/ Calma, ainda não ainda faltam, alguns caps p/ o final, então n fiqe louca por enqanto, Será que ele vai mesmo marcá-la?

**Aryel** Chan: ele usa a kagura p/ esqecer a kah, o grande sesshoumaru apaixonado por uma humana?

**Manu:** E agora, depois do repentino interesse dele? ele ainda merece sofrer horrores ou piorar as torturas qe ele deve passar?

**Bjs e obrigada mesmo pelas reviews fico muito contente que estejam gostando da fic ;)**


	8. Capítulo 8: Convivendo

Espero que gostem

Estou meio sem tempo para responder as reviews, mas li todas e agradeço por cada uma delas

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

xx-x-x-x-x

Kagome estava na cama alisando o ventre, era uma sensação indescritível. Uma vida crescia dentro dela! As duvidas surgiam, primeiro o que ela faria, deveria contar para _ele_? E o problema que o médico mencionou, seria grave? Seu bebê corria risco?

Que palavra linda, "seu bebê" sim, era dela! Sesshoumaru ficaria furioso com ela, mas não importa agora, depois El decidiria o que fazer... oh céus, o que ela faria, ele a jogaria na rua, ele vai pensar que ela fez de propósito para fazê-lo gostar dela, oh céus ele a odiará!

Kagome encostou a cabeça no travesseiro tentando se livrar daqueles pensamentos. Foi então que a porta foi aberta e um youkai adentrou o quarto com 2 copos plásticos, provavelmente de café

– Oh, desculpe, não sabia que já estava acordada – disse o youkai lobo

Ele tinha um corpo musculoso, os cabelos eram compridos, não tão longos quanto os de Sesshoumaru e os dele, ele mantia preso num rabo de cavalo. Ele vestia uma camisa pólo azul e uma calça marrom dando um ar elegante ao invasor

– Desculpe, mas... o conheço?

– oh, perdeu, não tivemos tempo de nos conhecer, você meio que... desmaiou antes

Kagome sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas com o episodio, aquele deveria ser o sócio que Sango comentar

– Oh, desculpe, sinto muitíssimo, eu não

– Está tudo bem, foi muito divertido, Sango que estava nervosa na reunião ficou com raiva e acabou relaxando, a reunião terminou aqui e de uma forma bem tranqüila

– Oh, que bom, fico feliz, mas... raiva de que?

Foi nessa hora que ele deu um olhar cúmplice para a mulher deitada na cama, fazendo-a entender o motivo da raiva

– Mas o que importa agora é que está bem senhorita...

– Apenas Kagome e você, desculpe, nessa história toda nem tive tempo de perguntar seu nome, senhor...?

– Apenas Kouga, o médico já veio vê-la?

– Oh sim, agradeço a preocupação e novamente desculpe o incomodo, se precisar ir tudo bem, Sango deve voltar logo

– Então não tem problema eu ficar, a menos, é claro que isso a incomode...?

– Oh de modo algum

– Que bom, posso me sentar? - Kagome fez que 'sim' com a cabeça, o youkai então arrastou um acento para perto dela, depositando os cafés ao lado de Kagome – e então já está tudo bem com você?

– Oh, sim claro, Sr Kouga

– Não, nada de 'senhor' só 'Kouga'

– Certo, Kouga... o médico disse que pode ter sido por muitas razões, vou procurar um especialista depois

– Deve se cuidar Kagome, sabe quando você... – ele ia continuar, mas o celular tocou – um momento, sim?!

Kouga pediu licença para atender o celular, o resto se contraiu um pouco

– Olá cara de cachorro, não, não vou para o escritório hoje, sim, tive a reunião com Sango, mas surgiram uns contra tempos... hum... ta espero que seja importante

Kagome voltou a se sentir envergonhada por ter atrapalhado os assuntos de Kouga, ele voltou-se para ela

– Eu tenho que ir, diga a Sango que está tudo certo e que entro em contato em breve, espero poder revê-la Kagome

Ele disse beijando-lhe a bochecha da mulher, o que a fez ficar corada , nessa hora Sango chega, fazendo ficar ainda mais vermelha, Kouga se despede da mulher e saiu deixando as duas

– O que foi isso? – Sango perguntou com malicia

– Não, foi nada, ele só estava preocupado

– Tão preocupado que não tirava os olhos de você no caminho para cá – o olhar malicioso de Sango deixou Kagome ainda mais envergonhada

– Pare de dizer bobagens, sou casada e apesar dos problemas nunca trairia o Sesshoumaru e além do mais... – ela olhou para o ventre – estou grávida e logo ficarei bem gorda

Sango riu da expressão de Kagome

– Deixe de dizer bobagens vai ficar linda barrigudinha, mas de um jeito ou de outro, posso garantir que ele é uma boa pessoa – recebeu um olhar intimidador de Kagome – então se precisar de um amigo...

– Sango... – ela respondeu melodiosamente

– Está bem, Está bem... aqui está a receita para as vitaminas que o médico passou e esse o número do especialista, segundo o doutor é o melhor do Japão – Ela disse entregando os dois papeis para Kagome – mas sabe que sua decisão de esconder do Sesshoumaru é arriscada, não sabe?!

– Eu... ele não quer nada deste casamento, eu só preciso de tempo e tudo se resolverá

– Kagome, você mora com um youkai! Ele pode não ligar para o que fez, mas nem se fosse cego você conseguiria esconder o que se passa, ele _sente_ que algo está diferente

– Mas... e se ele nos rejeitar? Se achar que fiz isso para prendê-lo a mim?! E se ele se enfurecer?! – o pânico estava estampado no rosto da jovem

– Aí VOCÊS, terão a mim e Miroku para ajudar – ela disse segurando as mãos da amiga

– Obrigada Sango – disse esboçando um sorriso – já tenho alta?

– Tem, mas é melhor tomar um banho e usar bastante perfume, o cheiro de Kouga não passará despercebido

Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça se dirigindo ao banheiro

– Mas nada de perfume! – ela gritou do chuveiro

Kagome estava sentada no sofá com um pote de sorvete de baunilha e mais alguns biscoitos, enquanto lia uma revista sobre maternidade, havia vários textos sobre gravidez de humanas e youkais, mas nada sobre mikos! Foi quando Sesshoumaru chegou, ele parecia um pouco aflito olhando para os cantos, como se estivesse farejando algo, até que a viu e ela podia jurar que viu o olhar do youkai aliviar, mas foi tão breve que ela achou que estivesse apenas imaginado

– Chegou há muito tempo? – ele perguntou vendo-a de pijamas, o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo deixando o pescoço exposto, ela não estava de maquiagem, mas ele nunca a viu tão linda.

– Mais ou menos, vim fazer um lanchinho, quer? – ela disse com um olhar brincalhão e leve, deixando de lado os livros e empilhando-os para que ele não visse

– Tem alguma coisa diferente no seu olhar, tem um... brilho, parece... - Aquilo surpreendeu Kagome, será que ele já percebeu? – feliz

Não havia a mesma raiva que ele viu de manhã, a aparência relaxada dela só o encantava mais, a besta interior se acalmou quando a vira sã e salva, ao passar pelo hall ele sentiu o cheiro dela, ele sabia que ela estava lá e que nada a aconteceria sob o teto dele, mas o alívio só o invadiu quando ele a vira, tanto ele quando a besta se alegraram com sua presença e o olhar que ela lhe lançava, ele quase se perdeu naquele azul, se segurou para não se atirar com ela no sofá.

– Foi um bom dia - Foi então que ele lembrou que ela mentira para ele sobre a escola e a frustração retornou – quer jantar? Kaede...

– Depois

Ele disse encerrando o assunto na costumeira reação, fria e indiferente

– Sou uma tola mesmo – ela deu um longo suspiro tentando extravasar a raiva que sentia – é, acho que vai ser só eu e você – disse acariciando o ventre – é você que está me deixando com raiva assim? Bem... já percebeu que seu pai não é nenhum pouco agradável, mas tudo bem... você vai sempre ter a mim e te garanto que nem mesmo ele vai conseguir mudar isso

Sesshoumaru estava no banho, tentava a todo o custo se livrar da frustração, tanto ele quanto sua fera interior passaram a tarde irritados pela mentira contada pela miko, se ela não tinha aula, para onde teria ido? Jaken logo descobriria todos os passos dela e se ela pensava que o faria de tolo...

Ele vestiu uma roupa simples, uma bermuda azul e uma blusa branca e desceu para jantar, para sua surpresa, a mulher já estava na mesa jantando, ele não conseguiu suprir a repentina alegria da chance de desfrutar uma refeição com ela, fazia alguns dias que ela passou a ignorá-lo, mas para ele foram séculos.

No prato dela não havia a costumeira salada, tinha muita carne, porções grandes de arroz, ele se perguntava se ela estava bem, aquele não era o normal dela, mas não o incomodava a súbita mudança. Ele sentou e não disse nada, Kaede serviu seu jantar

– Como foi a aula? – ele disse mostrando interesse, tanto que ela decidiu respondê-lo

– Foi boa – ela disse antes de levar a colher aos lábios, tentando disfarçar o incomodo

Ele sentiu o cheiro da mentira e aquilo fez seu youkai se revoltar, ela pensava que ele era tolo? Se ela tivesse um amante, ele não sentia nenhum cheiro de macho, ela escondia o cheiro _dele_ muito bem, mas Jaken descobriria tudo que ele precisa saber do rival e ele o mataria com as próprias garras, lentamente... um sorriso maligno surgiu, só com o pensamento de torturar o infeliz que ousara tocar em _sua mulher_

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Kagome ao notar o olhar assassino do youkai

– O que você tem?

– Apenas aproveitando uma agradável refeição com minha _esposinha – _disse tranquilamente

– Seu olhar diz que está a ponto de matar alguém

– hn – foi tudo que ele disse

No dia seguinte Kagome foi para a consulta com o especialista, Sango marcara a consulta para ela, só não a acompanhava pois estava percorrendo metade da cidade a procura do complexo vitamínico que o médico receitara, ela já se considerava madrinha e Kagome não era tola de desafiar a extermindora...

Ela bateu na porta do consultório, recebendo permissão para entrar logo em seguida, ela adentrou o consultório, mas quem viu lá tirou

– Você?!

x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-

**Bjs a todos que estão acompanhando**

**e obrigada mesmo pelas reviews fico muito contente que estejam gostando da fic ;)**

**Dessa vez não vou ter tempo de responder, no prox cap eu respondo**

**Deixe seu comentário xD**


	9. Capítulo 9: Yiaku

**Desculpem o atraso, foi uma semana muito complicada e cheia de imprevistos**  
** e desculpem os erros :/**

**Espero que gostem!**

– Você?! – ela disse surpresa entrando no consultório

– Boa tarde Sra. Taisho – disse o hanyou de olhos vermelhos – me alegro em vê-la, devo perguntar o que a traz aqui?

– Você é o especialista em inter-espécies?

Ela disse fechando completamente a porta

– O melhor do Japão – ele disse com riso e olhar presunçosos

Aquilo era mais do que ela poderia suportar, já não o aturava nas aulas, aturá-lo ali?!

– Obrigada _doutor _Onigumo, percebo que foi um equivoco e já estou de...

Ela já estava se afastando da mesa dele quando a cortou

– As dúvidas que a senhora tem apenas _eu _posso tirar, os cuidados que a senhora precisa só eu posso ajudar

Do outro lado da porta um ser verde com a aparência de um sapo ficava atento a conversa

– Massssss que pervertido, como oussa falar dessssssa forma, ninguém é melhor que o sssssenhor ssssessssshoumaru, quando contar a ele...

– Hey, você não pode ficar aí! – a recepcionista que havia saído voltou e o pegou em flagrante

– Quieta humana insolente!

Jaken não tolerava humanos e isso as vezes trazia problemas, a mulher era uma simples humana, mas ergueu com olhar de descrença para o pequeno verme. Dando-lhe um cascudo e atirado-o facilmente para a rua.

No consultório a confusão do lado de fora não foi percebida pelos ocupantes, até por que Kagome estava a ponto de se atirar em cima de um certo hanyou e fazer dele cinzas, seus olhos já apresentavam um leve brilho vermelho, apenas afirmando as suspeitas do hanyou, ela fala se aproximando dele

– Acha mesmo que sabe alguma coisa de mim preso nesse trono de prepotência?

– Eu diria que apesar da situação do seu casamento, a senhora está grávida, ou quer tirar duvidas sobre a matéria, mas é muito imporvável

As palavras dele surpreenderam Kagome por um momento, fazendo o azul voltar ao seus olhos

– Você, não é ninguém para se meter – ela fala dando meia volta para sair dali

– Sair por essa porta sem minha ajuda ou a de seu marido a fará perder essa criança

Ele disse se espreguiçando na cadeira e olhando sério para ela. Ela voltou o olhar na mesma hora, um olhar aterrorizado e chocado, como aquilo o divertia...

– por que diz isso?

Ele abandonou sua cadeira e foi até ela, tocou seu pescoço virando seu rosto. O contato da pele gelado dava-lhe náuseas, ela então tomou distancia, ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça com um riso presunçoso, retornando ao local e falando durante o Caminho

– A marcação é importante para uma youkai grávida, primeiro porque é aceita pelo macho, segundo por que a cria precisa do youki do pai, isso faz com que a fêmea tenha menos efeitos colaterais... no seu caso – ele disse sentando-se - ainda é uma humana, mais que isso, uma _miko_

– O que quer dizer? – ela disse finalmente sentando

– Bem, seu corpo é feito para purificar qualquer youki maligno e bem aí temos um youki maligno – direcionou o olhar para o ventre dela, logo sendo escondido pelas mãos de Kagome – primeiro, nada de purificações, podem afetar o feto mais que a você, segundo – ele anotou uma receita e depois entregou a ela – é um tipo de yiaku, deve tomá-lo uma vez ao dia e...

– Como? Faz idéia do que é isso?

– Sei perfeitamente o que é. Isso é um tipo de veneno para mikos, mas você só tomará uma única dose por dia, vai diminuir seus poderes, a tronará praticamente uma humana comum, mas fique tranqüila, não há mais guerras entre mikos e youkais

– Se não há mais guerra, não deveria ter veneno para mikos – ela disse estreitando o olhar

– Por isso é tão difícil de conseguir, no interior de Gioki tem umas lojas antigas que podem ter – ele disse tranquilamente

– O que mais eu devo saber?

E assim foi a tarde de Kagome, o que era uma consulta virou uma aula, Naraku dizia as informações e os principais cuidados e ela rebatia, aquilo não agradava o hanyou, mas ele respondia do mesmo jeito.

Jaken já estava impaciente, ninguém demoraria tanto numa consulta, agora sua duvida era, por que a esposa de seu mestre precisaria de um médico? Jaken fez algumas pesquisas sobre o doutor, ele conseguiu tirar o nome do médico após a recepcionista indicar o consultório onde a humana teria a consulta, após ela se dirigir pelo corredor, ele foi até a mulher e perguntou quem era o médico, fingindo interesse.

Jaken estava fazendo algumas pesquisas pelo celular, o médico que a esposa do seu senhor foi era Onigumo Naraku, um hanyou especialista em miscigenação, agora o que teria levado a mulher a procurar alguém assim? E por que a maldita demora?!

Para a felicidade do pequeno ela saiu da clinica, tranquilamente e indo até o estacionamento, ele estava escondido atrás de um poste, então ele a seguiu.

O estacionamento estava deserto, aquilo durara mais tempo do que ela esperava, ainda tinha que passar na escola. Os saltos ecoavam no chão do estacionamento, havia muitos carros no local, provavelmente de pacientes e funcionários, tanto da clinica quanto dos edifícios que tinham ao lado, mas de repente um novo eco se fez presente, assim como a presença que ela sentira logo cedo, na hora que chegou a clinica, mas não ligou para a presença, naturalmente, desconhecida. Ela virou a cabeça e inclinou o corpo para o lado para ver o companheiro de percurso, mas não havia ninguém.

Ela procurou por mais algum tempo, antes de voltar ao seu caminho, ela sentia a presença, não era uma ameaça para seus poderes, poderia acabar com a presença facilmente, mas... fora alertada a não usar os poderes. Ela acelerou o passo e depois de algum tempo sentiu 'acompanhante' seguindo-a, ela correu até o carro e destravou a porta na chave ainda no caminho da corrida, entrando no carro e travando as portas logo em seguida, só então ela olhou em volta na segurança do carro pelo perseguidor. Mas o estacionamento estava vazio. Seu coração estava acelerado, era uma sensação estranha, ela não teria medo no estado normal, mas estando proibida de usar seus poderes, o que ela poderia fazer? Correr o risco de um desmaio ou arriscar a vida do bebê?

Ela acelerou e foi para a escola.

Jaken ofegava escondido atrás da pilastra do estacionamento, ela quase o tinha percebido! Mas como? Ele era tão minucioso!

Sesshoumaru estava no escritório, sua secretária falava sobre os compromissos, mas ele estava absorto em pensamento, ele travava uma luta interna sobre sua atitude de investigar a miko. Ele o grande Sesshoumaru, tinha se arrependido por ter tomado uma decisão! Pela primeira vez ele julgava se tinha agido corretamente ao dar a ordem a Jaken

**– Jaken não será capaz de enganar a mulher, ela descobrirá tudo**

– Jaken é um verme fraco, mas saberá como descobrir o que ela esconde

**– A humana é forte, vai perceber sua presença**

– Ele não deixará ser pego

**– Ela descobrirá e sua raiva recaíra sobre este Sesshoumaru**

A besta interior dele sentia o risco que corria ao confrontar a miko, mesmo passando muito tempo longe dela, ambos conheciam como a mulher podia ser engenhosa e rancorosa. E ele tinha plena consciência que mandar alguém persegui-la pelos lugares não a fariam ver a situação com bons olhos

– Este Sesshoumaru não teme a raiva de uma miko

**– Mas este Sesshoumaru não quer o ódio da miko!**

– Este Sesshoumaru não liga para o ódio de uma reles humana, ela procurou isso ao desobedecer-me

– **Mas este Sesshoumaru liga para os sentimentos de SUA FÊMEA!**

O grito que sua besta lançou deixou claro que mesmo com a distancia imposta por ele, sua besta tinha tomado a miko como fêmea, não era novidade para o grande Sesshoumaru o fascínio de sua besta pela humana, mas aceitá-la como fêmea?!

– Isso perda de tempo – ele disse num sussurro que não passou despercebido pela youkai

– Senhor?!

Com o chamado ele ergueu a vista para encará-la com os mesmos olhos frios e distantes. Ela entendeu a frase do chefe como uma insinuação, indo provocante para ele

– Posso fazer... _algo_ para, ocupar o seu tempo?

Ela disse sedutoramente esfregando a mão na perna do chefe, que logo subia, mas foi parada bruscamente pelo chefe

– Ocupe o **seu **tempo, com seus afazeres Kagura

Dizendo isso ele saiu do escritório deixando a youkai paralisada, havia sido ignorada!

– Avise ao Inuyasha que não retornarei mais hoje – ele disse sem sequer olhá-la

– Que diabos deu nele?! Por muito pouco ele ficava em meus pés, mas agora? Mas tudo bem, pois você ainda será meu Taisho, custe o que custar, em breve serei a Sra. Taisho

Kagome contara a Sango sobre a consulta com o _especialista_

– E então, você vai tomar o yiaku? – Sango perguntou, aquilo era feito para matar mikos.

Em tempos remotos quando humanos e youkais viviam em guerra, as mikos eram temidas pelos monstros, que contra a _desvantagem_ que tinham criaram o yiaku, um veneno poderoso, cujas pequenas dosagens eram capazes de até matar mikos, pois em contato com o veneno era como se sua energia fosse neutralizada, pois manchava seu sangue puro, eles usavam o veneno nas garras, tornando-as ainda mais letais

– Vou, não tenho muito que pensar, ele me pareceu bem convincente e coerente com o que falou

– Está bem, irei com você a procura do yiaku, agora é melhor ir para casa, tire uma folga

– Não, se não houver problema para você, vou continuar com as aulas, eu só vou virar uma humana normal, agora vou para minha sala, a aula já vai começar – disse, pois o sinal indicando o fim do intervalo havia tocado há alguns minutos

– Certo, ah.. Kagome? – A mulher se virou para encarar a amiga com o olhar preocupado – e quanto ao Sesshoumaru, ele vai acabar descobrindo, mais cedo ou mais tarde e a reação dele pode não ser das melhores

– É isso que temo, que ele me culpe por algo, não vou contar nada a ele, AINDA mas... sei que não poderei criar essa criança perto dele então... decidi que vou esperar o momento certo e ir embora

Aquilo surpreendeu Sango, Kagome amava o frio youkai e agora dizia que iria abandoná-lo! Aquilo poderia não ser

– Você acha que abandonar um youkai possessivo é o ideal? Ele pode querer ter direitos sobre a criança – Sango sabia que ele era frio demais para demonstrar algum sentimento por ela, mas e pelo filho?

– Ele só está assim por causa do instinto, me garantiram que _logo _passará_, _principalmente quando estiver afastado de mim – Kagome sabia que a mudança do youkai era decorrente a gravidez, mas ela tinha que admitir que uma parte dela estava até gostando da atenção que recebia, foi a maior demonstração de sentimento que recebeu em 1 ano de casamento – eu só vou ter certeza que poderei me manter, me acostumar ao yiaku e... vou fazer o que ele sempre quis... me separar dele

**Mais uma vez não terei tempo de responder as reviews, mas muito obrigada por cada uma delas **

**Maariblack, Adrimke, ka, Aretawatari, Neherenia, Kaah Taisho e myllaChan**


	10. Capítulo 10: Seguida

**Desculpem o atraso, foi uma semana muito complicada e cheia de imprevistos**  
** e desculpem os erros :/**

**Espero que gostem!**

******~x~x~x~~x~xx~x~x**

Kagome estava escrevendo no quadro e lembrando-se da conversa que teve mais cedo com Sango

– Mas Kagome, se você contar para ele talvez ele mude, Sesshoumaru presa pelo orgulho, ele não ia deixar você desamparada e além disso ele pode até te marcar – Sango sabia que o fato dele não tê-la marcado havia magoado Kagome

– Não! Sei que ele mudou muita coisa por eu estar grávida, mas não pretendo e nem quero que ele me marque por causa disso

– Mas se ele o fizer você talvez nem precise tomar esse yiaku! Vão estar unidos para sempre

– Sei que ele nunca quis esse casamento, foi obrigado a entrar nele... se ele me marcasse, me culparia o resto da vida, isso nos uniria para sempre, a menos quando eu morrer ele vai ser livre de mim

Esse era o certo não era? Ela poderia ter dito não, esperneado para que os pais não a casassem com ele e ele seria livre, mas... **droga ela o amava!** Youkais vivem cerca de 1000 a 1500 anos, ele estava só no inicio da vida, não tinha razão para marcar uma _humana _que ele não a amava, só se pode fazer isso uma vez na vida e para quê desperdiçá-la com ela?

Mas então seus pensamentos foram cortados por alguns risos e cochichos, sua audição também estaria mais sensível? Ela se virou e viu um grupinho aos cochichos, eram 5 garotos, os 4 se calaram e olharam para ela com receio, mas o garoto de trás a olhava presunçosamente. Ela lembrava daquela raposa, Shippou foi o nome que Sango disse

– Algo engraçado Shippou? – Kagome perguntou séria

– De forma alguma _querida_ professora – ele demonstrava uma cara doce, mas ela sabia que era fingimento

A provocação do garoto era clara, mas o que chamou atenção de Kagome foi o nervosismo que o garoto atrás dela mostrava, ela sentia que ele parecia diferente dos demais.

Ela deu as costas para Shippou e olhou para o garoto a sua direita, fazendo-o tremer mais. Ele estava com as mãos juntas como uma prece, ela tocou em seu braço e deslizou até as mãos e percebeu que escondia um papel amassado. O garoto se tremeu mais ainda. Ao ver o papel era uma caricatura dela, com chifres e dentes pontudos e alguns balões de frases absurdas

– Quem é o autor da obra? – aquilo era pavoroso, mas ela manteve a calma

– Oh professorinha, não deveria levar isso tão a sério, sabe, estamos a penas liberando os dons artísticos hahaha – a pequena raposa nriu

Do lado de fora Jaken observava a turma e via o comportamento da mulher com o garoto youkai. Nessa hora o celular de Jaken tocou

– Que infernossssss, que infelizzzzzzzz ousa me ligar nessssssa hora – disse o youkai furioso, só que reconheceu o numero e ficou tenso – Boa tarde sssssenhor SSSSSSessssshoumaru

– Onde ela está?

– Como sssssssenh...

– A miko, Jaken! – Sesshoumaru gritou pela incapacipade de entender do youkai

– Oh, ssim, ela esssssstá aqui na esssssscola... sssssssssr Sessshoumaru? – mas o youkai já havia desligado

Em quanto isso na sala, Kagome ainda olhava séria para o pequeno youkai de cabelo ruivos

– Não Shippou, isso não se faz, isso... - Ela parou ao sentir a mesma presença que sentiu no estacionamento, claro poderia ser outro... não, era o mesmo youkai do estacionamento! – com licença

Ao dizer isso ela se retirou as sala procurando pelos cantos, havia alguns alunos, nos corredores, provavelmente já liberados das aulas, a presença então desapareceu. Kagome achou aquilo estranho e assustador, apesar de "não ser uma ameaça" ao poder dela... ela não gostava de ser seguida.

Quando retornou a sala Shippou estava brigando com uma menina de cabelos prateados e olhos roxos, a menina tinha os olhos marejados enquanto ouvia calada as provocações do youkai

– Hanyou sujo, você não é nada... own a nenênzinha vai chorar... buábuá. Quer a sua mãe?

– Chega Shippou! – Kagome gritou fazendo-se evidente – ser Youkai ou não, não te torna melhor que outro!

– Oh, falou a professorinha

– Shippou, tudo tem seu limite e não vou... – foi interrompida pelo sinal da saída

– Oh, _professorinha, _nosso horário já acabou

Os alunos já se retiravam quando Kagome falou

– Não esqueçam as tarefas. Shippou quero falar com você, espere, por favor.

O garoto fez cara de entediado

– Sim?! – disse com o mesmo olhar distante

– por que tratou mal a sua colega? – ela disse com a menina se escondendo em suas costas

– Eu?! Só disse a verdade – disse tranquilamente

– E qual é a verdade – ele não podia estar falando sério

– hanyou são sujos, não merecem estar num mesmo ambiente que nós youkais, _vocês _humanos contaminam nosso sangue – disse com asco, fazendo o estômago de Kagome revirar

– Agir dessa forma não vai fazer de você um grande youkai, isso apenas te fez ser digno de pena ao maltratar seus SEMELHANTES dessa forma. Quero falar com seus pais na segunda, depois da aula – ela escreveu um aviso na agenda do garoto – quero ver isso assinado por pelo menos um deles e pedirei que liguem para a sua casa. Bom final de semana e comporte-se Shippou

O garoto tomou a agenda com violência e saiu furioso da sala. Quem era aquela _humana_ para dizer aquilo para ele? Logo ele um 'grande' youkai

– Você está bem, pequena? - a menina atrás dela ainda estava acuada

– Shiori

– Como?!

– Meu nome é Shiori

– oh, você está bem Shiori?

– Não... – ela deveria estar traumatizada pensou Kagome, mas quando ela prosseguiu... – não devia ter feito aquilo com Shippou – ela disse num tom de sussurro que Kagome podia jurar que havia escutado mal

– Como?! – Aquilo não podia estar certo, podia?

– Shippou! ele não fez por mal e a senhora fazendo assim... ele vai se encrencar

– Desculpe, mas... são amigos?

– A gente era – disse ainda acuada

– E não são mais? Por quê? – ela pergunta se encostando no braço da cadeira

Mas ela ficou calada

– Não o culpe, ele é bonzinho... – ao dizer aquilo a menina cora

Kagome não entendia, sabia que Shippou tinha uma doçura naqueles olhos verdes, mas ele maltratou Shiori

– Shiori... você sabe o que acontece com Shippou?

Aquilo pega a menina desprevenida e ela se afasta de Kagome para então correr

– SHIORI! Oh droga, mas ela sabe de algo... e vou descobrir – disse com firmeza

Kagome estava andando no estacionamento da escola com Sango

– Shippou e Shiori? Bem... eles eram amigos, de vez enquando os via brincando ou conversando nos intervalos, mas depois os professores começaram a falar dele... bem, nunca mais os vi juntos

– huuum... – aquilo era estranho – sei que aquele garoto esconde algo e... vou descobrir o que

– Boa sorte, ele era um bom menino, espero voltar a vê-lo nos corredores, ao invés da minha sala! Ah Kouga adorou a forma como dirijo a escola

– Viu, não disse que não precisava se preocupar

– Verdade, agora estou muito mais aliviada, ele disse que adorou tudo, inclusive... uma certa _professorinha_

– Oh Sango pare com isso. Eu vou indo, nos vemos depois

– Quer carona? – Sango disse ao lado do próprio carro

– O meu está logo ali na frente

– Está bem até, segunda!

O pátio estava quase vazio e já estava bem escuro, aquilo era assustador e Kagome se sentia aliviada por não sentir a estranha presença, já que Sango fora embora, ela também não falou "da presença", poderia preocupá-la mais. Os saltos de Kagome voltavam a ecoar não chão, tornando tudo bem mais assustador, mas ela esava aliviada pois já estava chagando ao local da vaga e foi aí que tudo piorou mais, pois...

– Onde está o meu carro?! – ela disse em tom de desespero ao notar o local vazio

– Procurando por algo?

_Continua..._

**~x~x~x~~x~xx~x~x**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews e pf não deixe de comentar :D**

**neherenia: Antes de qualqer coisa: Será q ele vai permitir algo assim? **

**Naraku? será ele um bom samaritano? Kagura quer poder, será que com a separação **

**o sesshy caia nas garras dela?**

**Mylla-chan: continuando...**

**Maariblack: A Kagome acha que vai ser o melhor a separação, só que as coisas podem **

**não acontecer como ela quer...**

**Konanuxa: que bom que está gostando, espero q goste desse cap tmb^^**


	11. Capítulo 11: Minha

**Como prometido o cap vem mais cedo**

**Espero que gostem!**

******~x~x~x~~x~xx~x~x**

– Onde está o meu carro?! – ela disse em tom de desespero ao notar o local vazio

– Procurando por algo?

Foi nessa hora que Ela notou a figura do outro lado encostado num carro luxuoso e com o os braços crusados

– Sesshoumaru? O que faz aqui?!

– esperava mais alguém

– "que ultraje" – ela pensou – não me faça perguntar de novo, o que faz aqui?!

– Está muito parecida comigo, miko – ela podia jurar que o viu sorrir divertido e ela, parecida com ele? Seria a gravidez? – mas não repetiriria como acaba de fazer, mas respondendo... este Sesshoumaru veio levá-la para casa

– Oh, por um instante achei que estivesse doente ao não se referir a si mesmo na terceira pessoa... mas vejo que está bem, agora.. voltando ao meu carro...

Ele continuou interrompendo-a

– Ele está bem guardado: em casa

– OH, e como ousa?

– Pedi para que Toutossai pegasse a chave reserva e viesse buscá-lo – ele desencostou do carro indo até a porta do passageiro e abrindo para ela – vamos?

Havia algo estranho nele, onde estava aquele olhar frio e distante? Por que de repente ele se importava?

– Por que está fazendo isso?

– Porque é o que esta Sesshoumaru deseja, já que você não insiste em esconder as coisas, devo ter certeza

Ela entrou no carro, ainda mais nervosa

– Eu não sei do que você está falando – ela disse sentando no banco

Ele podia ouvir claramente o batimento cardíaco, além do estranho cheiro que ela exalava, algo estava errado e ele não gostava disso, ele era o grande youkai, devia ser informado de tudo que acontecia ao seu redor e mesmo ele não se importando com ela... ela pertencia a ele

– Este Sesshoumaru não gosta de mentiras, miko. Sugiro que conte a verdade

– Não sei do que está falando, não tenho nada a esconder

– Seu batimento está irregular, seu cheiro está diferente e exijo uma explicação– ele apertou mais a direção para controlar a frustração

Ela olhava a janela perdendo as reações do youkai e pensando nos rumos de sua vida

_– Uma explicação... a verdade é... a verdade é que estou grávida – ela disse encarando-o – ontem fui no médico e ele me confirmou estou esperando um filho seu, um filho... **nosso**_

_Sesshoumaru freou o carro no mesmo instante olhando-a espantado, por sorte não havia carros naquela hora, ela saíram tarde da reunião com Sango_

_– **Filho?! **Como ousa, você me manipulou a isso, devia ter se prevenido, pensa que pode fazer o grande Sesshoumaru se sujeitar sua armadilha, mulher?_

_– EU NÃO PLANEJEI NADA! Entenda, eu... eu nunca pude imaginar que tal coisa pudesse acontecer_

_– Você ensina biologia, como não sabe como se tem filhos?!_

_Era verdade, como ela pode ser tão cega a tal ponto, certo que ele raramente a 'procurava' e quando o fazia algumas vezes usava proteção, mas na dita noite ela estava em seu período fértil e ele não parecia controlado _

_– Não, mas você não entende, eu não queria, eu nunca tive a intenção – ela falava desesperada entre lágrimas_

_– MALDITA, você planejou tudo sim! Quer que eu a marque, sempre quis esse maldito casamento, sempre quis misturar seu sangue imundo com o meu!_

_Aquilo lhe partia a alma, como ele podia pensar algo assim dela?_

_– Não Sesshoumaru, isso não é verdade! – ela tentava a todo custo se explicar, mas não adiantava_

– _É sim, mas não permitirei que faça isso, pois você vai tirar essa monstruosidade_

– Não me faça repetir, quero uma explicação

E com aquelas palavras do youkai, Kagome voltou a realidade: grávida, presa em um casamento sem amor e com um youkai que a odiava pelo simples fato de ser humana

– ah, eu... é uma medicação, ela deve alterar o cheiro – aquilo era verdade – e quanto ao batimento... convenhamos que não é comum você fazer algo do tipo, ainda devo estar assustada pelo fato de ter meu carro "roubado"

Sesshoumaru se mantinha impassivo, aquilo fazia sentido, estaria ele enganado quanto a mentira? E quanto a esse _medicamento_, **sua** miko estaria doente? De qualquer forma Jaken logo descobriria

– E então, como foi a aula? – ele disse tentando quebrar o silencio, por alguma razão o nervosismo da miko o incomodava

– Oh... bem, foi tranqüila... – ela pensou em se calar, pois o dia havia sido muito 'estranho', mas talvez não fosse ruim aproveitar os _benefícios _da gravidez para ter um relacionamento mais amigável com o marido, mesmo que temporário - os alunos são muito legais, tenho aula com duas turmas, a de hoje foi da terceira serie, uns fofos

– quantos alunos têm?

– na turma de hoje são 28 alunos, são uns amores, mas alguns estão dando problemas... – Kagome tinha um sorriso enquanto falava dos alunos, ela era realmente apaixonada pelo que fazia ali

Aquele sorriso o lembrou da Kagome que conheceu, a primeira vez que a viu foi ela 2 anos antes do anuncio do seu casamento, ela se quer reparou nele, estava ocupada conversando animada com o seu irmão, ele não entendia o por quê, mas sentiu inveja do hanyou, como ele era capaz de tirar um riso tão espontâneo e lindo daquela mulher, sim mulher, pois apesar de ter só 15 anos, já possuía belas curvas, ele sentiu o cheiro dela, eram sakuras e como ele gostava daquele cheiro, naquela ocasião, ele sentiu que elas estava em seu período fértil, foi a primeira vez que lutou contra vontade de sua besta, a vontade de tomar aquela mulher para si

Desde então ele se manteve longe, nunca chegaram a se conhecer até receber a _intimação_ de seu pai sobre o casamento

Após o anuncio do casamento, ele estava furioso, seu pai planejou o mesmo destino para ele. Inuno Taisho nunca marcou sua mãe, nem mesmo depois de descobrir que ela estava grávida, isso fez com que ela morresse em seu parto, ela era uma youkai forte, mas Sesshoumaru sabia que o desgosto que ela sentiu ao ser rejeitada por seu pai causou sua morte, ele ouvia os comentários dos servos. Anos depois ousou desposar uma _humana_ e mais ainda A MARCOU! Tendo deste casamento Inuyasha, um hanyou. E ali estava ele, o grande Sesshoumaru, com a humana que _desejava_. Mas por não se permitir sentir tais sentimentos, decidiu se afastar da miko.

Mas sua vontade foi contrariada com aquele casamento e **ela** concordou com aquilo! Ele não poderia esquecer seu ódio pelos humanos, foi isso que o levou a desprezá-la, mesmo seu youkai desejando-a e como ele lutava para se manter longe, exceto em certos períodos do mês, o que tornava-se quase impossível. Foi aí que conheceu Kagura, uma youkai ambiciosa que achava que ele tinha sentimentos por ela, mas na verdade era o brinquedo de distração dele, nada mais.

Porém alguma coisa havia mudado e aquela miko havia ficado ainda mais irresistível a ele, repentinamente ela havia retornado a ser aquela mesma garota de 15 anos, aquela garota que afrontava Inuyasha e que nos momentos mais inesperados exibia aquele sorriso, um que pertencia a ela, um que vinha depois das maiores afrontas, quando ela gostava e lutava por algo, a que deixava os longos cabelos negros soltos ao vento e que emanava uma energia única.

Essa Kagome, em algum momento, se perdeu naquele casamento, se apagou, virou uma boneca de porcelana decorativa em sua imensa mansão, que o obedecia cegamente, mas que deixava-se apagar pela vontade dele... ele gostava de ser respeitado e obedecido, mas isso... ele sabia... a definhava cada vez mais

E agora, ela estava voltando, não a boneca, não a obediente, mas a viva, a alegre, a que não era mais alguém que tinha medo, aquela Kagome estava de volta, aquela Kagome... a _sua Kagome_

– Por quê? – ele parecia interessado e ele queria saber o que a deixava com aquele brilho, talvez fossem as crianças da escola, talvez elas fossem o motivo do 'retorno' dela

Kagome contou tudo sobre as crianças, falou como era a convivência de youkais, hanyou e humanos

– Mas não entendo, ela se importa com ele, ele a trata mal, mas ela continua defendendo-o

– Ela deve saber algo sobre esse garoto, o Shippou

– também pensei isso, mas... por que ela não conta, eu posso ajudá-lo

– Youkais não gostam de ter seus assuntos invadidos por hanyous, certas coisas simplesmente não lhe dizem respeito – ele dizia tranquilamente, apesar do tom que ele usava, ela o se sentia interessado e ficou feliz por aquilo

– Mas eu posso ajudá-lo se ela me contar! Shiori e ele eram amigos, algo mudou nessa amizade, assim como o mudou na escola

– Entenda miko, o mundo não gira a sua vontade, youkais e hanyous são diferentes e funcionam de maneiras diferentes

– Por isso não gosta de hanyous? – se ele não gostava de hanyous ou de Inuyasha era algo que ela devia saber

– nós já chegamos – ele ignorou respondê-la

Ele disse parando o carro e descendo para abrir a porta para ela, ela não voltou a perguntar, o que aquilo significava?

**~x~x~x~~x~xx~x~x**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews e pf não deixe de comentar :D**

**Adrimke: que bom que gostou, o que achou dos sentimentos do sesshy?**

** será q ela vai conseguir se separar dele? **

**Cardoso Dih: será q o naraku n está apenas querendo salvar uma pobre alma sem nenhum interesse por tras? será?! Ela teme pq ele n gosta do inu, mas ela n sabe o passado dele... isso são cenas dos proximos caps...^^ Vamos dar um voto de confiança para o pobre Jaken, afinal ele é tão valente e destemido... sqn kk vamos ver como fica nosso stalker**

**Anika-san:^^**

**Kaah Taisho: curiosidade respondida ;)**

**Arine-san: sim, sesshy^^ mas será q foi bom ele ir buscá-la?**

**Mylla-chan: continuando..**

**Mariiblack: esses inu youkai ciumentos... vamos ver como fica essa hist c esses 'pretendentes' kk**


	12. Capítulo 12: Miko Negra

Soooooooooorry, sinto muito msm a demora, estava meio perdida nessa parte

Em compensação... escrevi um cap big ^^

Espero que gostem

Não terei tempo de responder as reviews, mas quero agradecer a todos que mandaram, afinal... são elas que nos motivam a continuar :D

Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar xD

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kagome aproveitou o final de semana para ir comprar o yiaku junto com Sango, todo seu corpo dizia para voltar para casa, se sentia como uma presa na toca do lobo, que miko em sã consciência iria se meter num bairro youkai? Eles eram inimigos naturais e apesar de se dar bem com alguns, não era de feitio ou costume se meter em um território daqueles. Haviam alguns youkais gatos conversando e no momento que ela passava eles paravam a conversa para observar a 'invasora'

Aquilo mantinha seu corpo em alerta, caminhava pelas ruas agarrada ao grosso casaco de couro, havia nevado um pouco e estava difícil conter seu poder purificador.

– Relaxe, até eu consigo sentir a tensão – Sango tentou tranqüiliza-la

– Gostaria que fosse fácil assim – falava ao olhar os cantos daquele beco assustador

Sango tentou acalmar a amiga, mas escolheu a forma errada para isso

– E quando vai contar para Sesshoumaru sobre a gravidez?

Aquela pergunta fez o coração de Kagome acelerar mais ainda, durante a noite ela mal pregara o olho com o pensamento de Sesshoumaru acusá-la de ter engravidado de propósito

– Não quero pensar nisso agora... me divorciarei de Sesshoumaru e seguirei minha vida com ele– disse depositando a mão no ventre – mas não tenho coragem, acredito que o melhor é resolver logo tudo com Sesshoumaru

– Eu não sou a maior fã do youkai, você sabe, mas acho que está cometendo um erro, ele não é o tipo, seja homem ou youkai que gosta de ser enganado

Kagome se sentia mal pelas palavras de Sango, mas aquilo a apavorava! Não tinha coragem de contar a ele, quem sabe quando eles se divorciassem, seria uma boa saída, aí ele veria como o filho não era proposital para manter o casamento deles.

– Chegamos – Sango disse fazendo-a acordar de seus devaneios

– É aqui?

A casa parecia um antiquário, a fachada apresentava resquícios de ser amarela, mas a sujeira nas paredes a fazia ter torna uma variação de preta a marrom, elas entraram e um sono preso acima da porta indicava a chegada de clientes, o ambiente era pouco iluminado, haviam frascos de vidros coloridos sobre as prateleiras, livros e algumas ervas nas estantes

– Em que posso ser útil? – disse a mulher de cabelos negros e olhos violeta em frente ao balcão

Era uma humana, mas o que uma humana faria num local daqueles? Ela parecia ter menos de 30 anos, os olhos tinham uma coloração incomum, mas apesar de ser humana e ter a aparência jovem, a mulher tinha os cabelos brancos e Kagome sentia que ela não era uma simples humana, mas uma miko!

– Nos precisamos de yiaku – Sango disse sem poder sentir o perigo

– Yiaku... hum, isso é uma raridade, querida – disse a mulher com frieza e um olhar perigoso apesar de um pouco oculto pela franja – mas deve ter algum

Elas viram a mulher se afastar e checar algumas prateleiras. A mulher usava um vestido negro que deixava evidente suas curvas, mas mesmo com a aparência jovem e bela, Kagome sentia o perigo. Ela então pegou um frasco preto com uma tampinha de borracha, perecia um pote de remédio para gotejamento, mas coberto por uma camada de poeira

– Acho que é isso que procuram – disse com um riso sinistro

– Como saberemos que é verdadeiro? – Sango questionou e o sorriso da mulher aumentou

– Miko?

Ela mostrou a mão pedindo a de Kagome, ela hesitou, mas acabou erguendo-a em direção a mulher

– yiaku é algo poderoso – ela retirou a tampa e ergueu a boca de plástico até a palma de Kagome, quase gotejando, sentindo a gota descer pela superfície ao encontro de sua pele e ela via o brilho roxo vindo da gota

– Não! – Kagome puxou a mão de repente como se sua vida dependesse disso, seus instintos diziam para ficar longe daquilo

– Exatamente, miko. Yiaku é um venemo mortal, tão nocivo que as mikos adquiriram uma certa aversão a ele. Melhor que saiba muito bem o que está fazendo, uma dose a mais pode matá-la, este é um pouco concentrado e também... é o ultimo existente

– Ultimo? – se aquele fosse o ultimo, talvez não tivesse o suficiente até o fim da gestação

– Sim, ultimo, esse é puro e... letal, mas deve servir para o que precisa. Tome durante a noite, 2 gotas num copo com 300ml de água, deve tomar tudo, pode se sentir um _pouco _mal durante o período de adaptação, mas deve passar logo e não se preocupe, seu bebê tem mais de um mês e meio, não será afetado

Aquilo pegou Kagome de surpresa

– Como pode...

– Sinto a energia maligna vindo de você e é isso que a está enfraquecendo, na verdade enfraquecendo a ambos... e uma gravidez de um youkai não é como a de um humano, o crescimento é um pouco mais acelerado

– Quanto custa? – Sango disse, aquela conversa começava a assustá-la

Elas já estavam saindo com Sango reclamando

– Que golpista, isso foi muito caro!

– Verdade, mas talvez seja o custo do ataque, afinal... ela também é uma miko...

– Como?

– Uma miko negra, mas ainda sim, uma miko

– Bem, pelo preço que ela cobrou poderia ao menos reformar essa entrada, é pavoroso

– Ou talvez seja esse o objetivo, as pessoas entram apavoradas e nem tentam negociar o preço

– É bem provável – Sango disse entre risos – mas Kagome, tem certeza que pretende fazer isso?

– Eu não vou voltar a trás Sango, para ficar com ele, para mantê-lo a salvo terei que usar o veneno. Ah segunda falarei com os pais de Shippou, algo está errado com aquele menino

– Muitas professoras tentaram, mas ele não facilita, só não se esforce demais, sim?

– Pode deixar

No escritório de Sesshoumaru ele analisava uns papéis, mas vontade era ir para casa ver Kagome, sentira que algo estava errado com ela, mas o quê? Esperava que Jaken desse a resposta

Mas seus devaneios foram cortados com a chegada inoportuna de Inuyasha

– Sesshoumaru, já está tudo acertado para o jantar beneficente?

– Você invade a sala deste Sesshoumaru para isso? – ele disse sério

– Você sai mais cedo, não dá explicações e agora quer jogar o trabalho para o jantar beneficente todo para cima de mim?

– Não haja como se suas funções fossem insubstituíveis, só o deixei algumas horas mais cedo e o que faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta; minha vida, _meus_ assuntos não são de sua conta hanyou – disse perigosamente

– Está bem irmãos Taisho, vamos nos acalmar... – Miroku disse entrando no escritório para amenizar os ânimos dos irmãos com o velho riso costumeiro

– Fique fora disso Houshi! – responderam ao mesmo tempo

– Só vim ajudar

– Ninguém pediu a sua opinião – esbravejou Inuyasha

– Acho que vocês estão exagerando, esse jantar e o comportamento do Sesshoumaru estão deixando a todos com ânimos a flor da pele, então vamos...

– Como assim, "meu comportamento"? explique-se! – exigiu o youkai

– Bem... – Miroku ficou sem palavras por um momento – você... é que...

– Você anda insuportável ultimamente, basta alguém tocar no nome de Kagome ou nos seus _assuntos _para querer atacar qualquer um, o que há com você? Desde quando é tão territorialista?

Inuyasha respondeu com pouco caso, mas para espanto de Sesshoumaru, o hanyou estava certo! Desde quando ele estava daquele jeito? Desde quando as coisas da miko importavam tanto para ele?

– "Ela esconde algo! O hanyou tem razão, algo mudou, algo que _ela_ está escondendo" – ele disse em pensamento

– **Miko... – **

O clamor de sua besta era prova daquilo, por mais que a besta interior tivesse interesse na mulherdesde o inicio, ela nunca havia interferido nas suas escolhas e comportamentos, precisava de respostas e ele sabia bem que as daria!

Kagome chegou em casa e subiu diretamente para o quarto, não jantaria, já tinha comido com Sango, ela queria ter certeza que a amiga estava comendo direito, além de obrigá-la a tomar as vitaminas receitadas pelo médico. Kagome foi até a escrivaninha onde havia uma jarra com água e um copo, ela então abriu a bolsa retirando o frasco negro, ele estava agora em suas mãos, seu corpo tremia em pensar no que estava fazendo, mas se era para o bem do bebê, então faria!

Ela encheu o copo e em seguida gotejou 2 gotas, o brilho roxo mudou a cor da água brevemente, mas depois desapareceu como se aquela água fosse pura, ela guardou o frasco de volta na bolsa. Ela levou o copo aos lábios deixando o liquido descer sob sua garganta, o gosto era de água, não havia indicio do veneno, a não ser pela repentino mal estar que teve, suas pernas fraquejaram, a força foi drenada, as mãos tremiam e o copo soltou de sua mão. Oh céus, o que fizera?

Sesshoumaru entrou furioso no quarto da esposa, como ela ainda ousava esconder coisas dele? Ele sabia que ela estava escondendo algo e ela iria dizer a verdade naquele exato momento!

– Escute... – mas a voz morreu ao perceber o estado da mulher, ela estava pálida sentada no chão como se não tivesse forças para levantar, quando ele entrou no quarto e a olhou nos olhos sentiu o quanto algo estava errado, sentiu a necessidade de protegê-la, de ficar ao lado dela e não sair jamais

– Por Kami, mulher, o que faz aí? – ele disse indo se ajoelhar ao lado dela

– Me ajuda – não passou de um sussurro, mas ele prontamente a ergueu nos braços, ela enlaçou seu pescoço

– Vou levá-la ao médico – disse prontamente

– Não... só... leve-me até a minha cama... ficarei... bem – sua voz estava rouca e falava com certa dificuldade

Ele prontamente obedeceu, depositando-a tranquilamente lá. Ela parecia mais tranqüila, o batimento voltava ao normal, mas a preocupação dele não diminuía, a cada segundo seu instinto youkai alertava.

Ele acariciou os cabelos dela, deslizando a mão pelo rosto, quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela viu preocupação, será que ela estava fazendo mal em não contar o motivo de toda aquela preocupação que o youkai sentia? Aquilo que ela via era o efeito que ele sentia da gravidez dela, toda a noite ela se lembrava que o interesse que ele sentia por ela não era real, era apenas o _instinto_ falando, mesmo assim...

– Sesshoumaru?! – ela disse fazendo-o voltar a olhá-la, já que ele já estava de pé em frente a cama dela – fica comigo, só essa noite?

Ele voltou para a porta para desespero de Kagome, mas ele apenas e fechou, removendo o paletó e afrouxando a gravata e logo em seguida deitando-se ao lado dela, ele pôs um dos braços em volta dela pelo ombro e o outro a agarrou pela cintura trazendo-a para mais perto do corpo. Por alguma razão ambos precisavam de um do outro, ela ansiava pelo cheiro dele, pelo contato contra a pele, mesmo que os sentimentos dele fosse falsos, ela precisava daquilo.

X~~x~x~~x~x~x~~x~x~x

Kagome estava na faculdade, a aula tinha acabado naquele momento e ela decidiu falar com Naraku

– Não me trate como uma cobaia para suas experiências, fiz meu dever de casa e sei que sempre almejou uma experiência com uma miko, para ser mais precisa, você que a mim como experiência de uma gestação miko-youkai, pois para que fique bem claro, não serei um mero experimento, você não fará da minha vida ou da de meu bebê um projeto de ciências, fui clara?!

– Sra. Taisho, não entendo para que tanto alarde, está certa sobre a gestação? Sim, está!

– "Ele teve a cara de pau de admitir!"

– Mas foi tudo devidamente calculado, seu filho será a primeira linhagem pura? Será, mas apesar do meu interesse por uma gestação desse tipo... miko-youkai... meu interesse é devidamente cientifico, o que obviamente me faz tratá-la como uma paciente e não um daquele ratos brancos de laboratório

Kagome colocou as mãos sob a mesa do professor e olhou ferozmente nos olhos do hanyou

– Se eu desconfiar que está me usando, pois sei que provavelmente uma miko nunca ficou grávida de um youkai, tenha certeza que... irei purificá-lo Lentamente – ela disse sussurrando, mas não era uma ameaça, ambos sabiam: era uma promessa, o hanyou engoliu em seco, com certeza aquela era a mulher do Sesshoumaru

– Isso jamais passaria pela... – ele disse acariciando o braço dela - ...minha cabeça

Uma corrente purificadora deu um choque no hanyou que retirou a mão rapidamente, não fora muito forte, mas as pontas de seus dedos estavam levemente avermelhadas, mas a mulher nem notara, no momento que a corrente percorreu seu corpo, ela olhava pela porta

– Não é nada bom – ele disse baixo, tirando-a de seus devaneios

– O que disse?

– Você ainda produz descaras elétricas, sugiro que aumente a dosagem

– Quer me matar? Com 2 gotas só falto não ficar de pé, usando mais que isso desmaio!

– Acredite, não serão por 3 gostas que a farão desmaiar

Kagome pôs a bolsa nas costas e saiu furiosa da sala

– oh, essa passou perto, mas aquele... conheço aquele hanyou – Jaken disse, novamente escondido.

A humana havia sentido sua presença, aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Como vigiar alguém se esse alguém parece pressenti-lo a cada quarteirão. Mas aquela hanyou... como um fleche ele lembrou de onde conhecia: Onigumo Naraku, era a mesma pessoa com quem a mulher se consultara... oh... agora sim, tudo fazia sentido: a consullta, o quarteirão, a conversa e agora aquilo?

Seu senhor o mataria quando soubesse o que ele descobriu, definitivamente ele não iria gostar e pior ainda: culparia o mensageiro!

Como um aviso o celular de Jaken tocou e para seu espanto era justamente _ele_!

– Boa tarde Sr Sesshoumaru

– Onde está? – ele disse seco para o pequeno youkai

– Como?

– A miko! Oh Jaken, não me faça matá-lo

– "é o que estou tentando evitar, meu Senhor" – disse em pensamento – A mulher está na faculdade – Jaken estava de olho nela, numa distancia segura perto de outros youkais para disfarçar a presença – terminou a aula e ela está indo almoçar, está na cantina da faculdade estou de olho nela senhor. Algo mais?

– Já descobriu o que ela escondendo?

– Como?

– Não faça esse Sesshoumaru se repetir, sabe que não gosto disso. – a miko andava estranho, ele sentia que ela escondia algo e fazia tempo que Jaken a seguia, já deveria ter descoberto o que era, em outros trabalhos que fez para Sesshoumaru, ele descobria com facilidade o que o youkai queria, mas para a simples humana...

– Já coletei algumas informações, mas ainda não é nada conclusivo

– Tem certeza que não descobriu nada significativo?

Jaken dava graças a Kami por mesmo sendo Sesshoumaru, ele não poder escutar os batimento cardíacos do pequeno youkai verde, pois logo descobriria que estava mentido

– tenho Sr Sesshoumaru, assim que eu coletar informações suficientes...

– Até sexta feira – Sesshoumaru disse interrompendo-o

– Como?

– É o seu prazo

– Mas senho a miko... – ele fez um pausa e depois sussurrou - ...sumiu!

Não passou de um sussurro, mas foi suficiente para fazer o youkai se levantar da cadeira

– Como assim sumiu?

– Ela... ela estava aqui agora mesmo e... e...

– JAKEN!

– Perdões meu senhor, sou um verme inútil – ele disse implorando no chão com o telefone na orelha como se Sesshoumaru pudesse vê-lo implorar, mas ele até já havia desligado o celular e corrido para a faculdade.


End file.
